Gohan, el demonio de plata
by Celtian Warrior
Summary: En un extraño giro de acontecimientos, meses después de los Cell Games, Gohan es enviado al mundo de Naruto, nuevos enemigos, aliados y aventuras, desvela el oscuro pasado de Gohan en el vació de esta historia mientras lo acompañas por el mundo ninja. Actualizado: Capitulo 14.
1. PROLOGO

_**El día de Hoy les traigo este nuevo proyecto, No admite a GT, y transcurre entre la saga de Cell y Majin Boo, si sale bien les traeré la conti después de terminar los 25 primeros caps.**_

* * *

_**DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS BIEN RECIBIDAS, SIN INSULTOS POR FAVOR, LIMÍTENSE A DAR SU OPINIÓN, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW.**_

* * *

Negritas: Dialogo

Paréntesis: Pensamientos

Guion: Dialogos

* * *

_**PROLOGO.**_

* * *

-**Donde… donde estoy, que es este lugar… quien soy…**-

Gohan abrió pesadamente los ojos, se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, hecha de madera, sobre una cama de bajo presupuesto, algo tosca, y de sabanas que estaban tan remendadas, que solo se apreciaban parches en ella, aun era de día, pero no lograba divisar nada con certeza, en el claro oscuro de su mirada, logro divisar a dos personas que se encontraban en la puerta.

Una era una chica de unos 12 años, con un pelo de color rosa, y un vestido color vino, tenía una banda azul con una placa metálica en el cabello a modo de diadema, pero no podía ver su rostro, el otro era un hombre que parecía tener unos 20 o 23 años, que llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo con círculos rojos en los hombros, con un chaleco verde encima, en la pierna izquierda llevaba una venda blanca, su cabello era plateado y desordenado, y en la frente llevaba una banda como la de la chica, y usaba una máscara para cubrir su boca y su ojo izquierdo, tenía la vista fija en un libro de bolsillo con pasta de color amarillo, aunque no podía alcanzar a reconocer el titulo.

-**Kakashi sensei, si no me equivoco, se levantara en dos días… mínimo**-

Kakashi alzo la mirada del libro -**Pues tal parece que no tienes un buen futuro como doctora… Sakura**-

-**¿Porque lo dice?**- Pregunto la chica peli-rosa. Y el que al parecer se llamaba Kakashi miro a Gohan con desdén y contesto a la chica de Nombre Sakura.

-**Porque ya despertó…**-Gohan abrió los ojos por completo y, aun con bastante dificultad, logro sentarse sobre la cama, pero un dolor repentino le lleno todo en cuerpo.

-**¡Aaaahh!... ha, ha, ha,**- Al mirarse, noto que tenía unas marcas rojo vivo en forma de cadena espiral por ambos brazos que llegaban a su pecho y desaparecían en su corazón, donde tenía extrañas cicatrices, como si algo le hubiese atravesado ahí, las marcas comenzaron a oscurecer hasta volverse completamente azules, pero el dolor no se fue con ellas, no entendía que estaba pasando, no entendía nada de hecho… comenzó a sentirse débil y callo desmayado sobre el piso.


	2. Nuevo mundo

Hola, perdón por la laaaaargaaaaaaa espera, pero mi primo y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo, por lo que yo he tenido que esperar para continuar esto, pero ya estoy aquí con este nuevo proyecto, subo uno nuevo lo más pronto que pueda para recuperarme, dudas y sugerencias bien recibidas.

_**Disclamer: **_Los personajes de DBZ y Naruto no nos pertenecen.

Cuando Gohan despertó, era de noche, sus marcas habían perdido su color azul para volverse de un negro intenso, pero antes de que pensara en algo, la puerta se abrió revelando al hombre de pelo blanco de antes.

-**Hola niño, mi nombre es Kakashi, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-**Kakashi dijo esto con un tono más amable que de costumbre, pero sin perder su aire de serenidad, dejando ver la silueta de una sonrisa dibujada debajo de su máscara.

-**No, no lo sé, no recuerdo**- Dijo Gohan extrañado por aquel hombre, pero aun demasiado aturdido como para razonar que ese hombre era un desconocido, y por tanto, un peligro potencial.

-**No recuerdas nada…- **Dijo el hombre, casi en un susurro.

**-No, no recuerdo nada-**

**-Mhh, esto dificulta las cosas para la misión, no podemos dejarte atrás-**

**-¿Misión? ¿De qué está hablando?- **Pregunto Gohan extrañado

**-Te lo explicare luego, mientras tanto porque no duermes otro poco-**

Kakashi salió de la habitación dejando a Gohan solo, y recordó como había conocido al chico hace poco, en el camino al País de las Olas, como había caído del cielo, justo frente a ellos… y como había derrotado a Zabuza aun en las deplorables condiciones en que lo encontraron.

El susodicho se levanto pesadamente, el cuerpo aun le dolía, pero sus marcas no comenzaron a brillar, al parecer solo sucedía cuando excedía su límite de resistencia, llevaba un pantalón holgado y negro que tenia algunos parches de color oscuro, con unas botas azules gastadas y una cinta a juego, tenía las manos completamente descubiertas, a excepción de unas cintas azules en las muñecas, y solo llevaba vendas a manera de vestimenta en el tórax y el pecho. Su cabello era de un color más claro, y sus ojos eran grises, pero él no notaba ninguna diferencia, pues no sabía ni siquiera quien era. Miro a su alrededor y encontró un Gi del mismo color que el pantalón que tenia puesto, pero este había sido notablemente más dañado que el pantalón.

Se sentía pesado, y casi no podía moverse, así que opto por tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y tratar de dormir, al poco rato escucho lo que parecía una pequeña riña que venía del piso de abajo, las voces parecían de un niño y un adolecente, al poco rato oyó un fuerte portazo, pero no quería darle importancia, no lograba conciliar el sueño, cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, pero sentía algo extraño. Abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio, tenía una mascarilla en la boca, y se encontraba en una cámara llena de un líquido azul transparente, no podía moverse, pero pudo observar una mujer de unos 40 años de cabello azul, y que traía puesta una bata, miraba incrédula el otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba otra capsula, pero no podía ver quien estaba dentro, una mano choco contra el vidrio, la mujer apretó un interruptor y ambas capsulas explotaron, seguidas de muchas otras que estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

Se levanto agitadamente, debía ser un recuerdo, pero no sabía que podría ser. Decidió salir para caminar para pensar un poco y tomar aire libre, salió del cuarto y bajo unas escaleras, ahí se encontraba una chica de unos 30 años, y con una mirada algo ida, la miro por unos segundos sin atreverse a decir nada, hasta que ella volteo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-**Hola, ya te sientes bien, tu amiga dijo que tardarías algo mas en levantarte, pero me alegro de que ya puedas mantenerte en pie, te estoy muy agradecida por haber salvado a mi padre-** Dijo ella con un tono acorde a su expresión, pero extrañando al chico de 13 con sus últimas palabras.

**-¿De qué está hablando?**-

**-Oh, lo siento, Kakashi me lo había contado, pero lo había olvidado por completo-**

Al cabo de un rato salió de la casa, utilizando una muleta que la joven mujer se había empeñado en darle, a pesar de las negativas del muchacho, con pasos decididos, y hasta algo enfadados, en poco más de 20 minutos llego a un claro, donde encontró a la chica de pelo rosa de antes y a él peli plateado junta a un niño rubio de ropa azul y naranja, y a un chico de cabello negro de azul y blanco, ambos con raros símbolos en sus ropas.

El del rubio, era un espiral rojo de contorno negro, y el del peli negro era un circulo blanco partido a la mitad, rojo en la parte baja y una parte alargada. Los tres voltearon a verlo, la chica con una enorme mirada de asombro, el más alto de los chicos, con desprecio, y el rubio, con una alegría notable.

Volteo a ver a Kakashi, estaba sobre un árbol, sujeto a el por nada más que sus pies, pero no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo, de hecho, seguía leyendo su libro de bolsillo, en cambio, los otros tres, tenían una cara de bobos.

- **¿Mh?, hola, porque no bienes a ver el espectáculo, estos tres están a punto de intentarlo- No creo que lo logren, pero vale la pena verlo- **Sasuke se sobresalto al oír esto, corrió hacia el árbol y avanzo a unos 10 metros sobre el.

**-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de mi- **dijo Gohan a Kakashi con un tono amenazante.

-**De acuerdo, pero solo si logras ir más arriba que Sasuke, el de pelo negro o mejor aún, que yo- dijo el Ninja con cierto dejo de arrogancia-**

De inmediato Gohan solto la muleta y camino hacia el árbol tranquilamente, escalando rápidamente hasta la altura de el Jounin y superándolo, a lo cual este sonrió y le dijo a sus tres Genin:-**Deberían aprender algo de el**

Eso es todo por hoy, si a alguien le gusto o tiene una crítica **constructiva**, no duden de comentar.


	3. BÓLIDO VERDE

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de DBZ y Naruto no me pertenecen Bueno seria, pero no es **_**_así_**

* * *

_**Bien, les prometí actualizar lo más rápido posible, y aquí lo tienen, este y el próximo cap son cortos, porque solo son una explicación, pero los siguientes son mas largos.**_

_****__Cursiva: Recuerdos._

* * *

_**BOLIDO VERDE**_

Kakashi y Gohan bajaron de sus respectivos arboles rápidamente, el primero doblando un poco la pierna al caer, al parecer por alguna lesión de una batalla previa, y Gohan cayendo de rodillas aun algo dolido por las heridas, pero hasta el, sabía que no era normal que siquiera estuviese en pie.

**-Muy bien, que quieres saber. **Dijo Kakashi notablemente sorprendido pues a pesar de entender que ese chico no era normal, el no esperaba que el chico pudiera siquiera caminar sin usar esa muleta, pero mucho menos que sus alumnos. Sasuke miraba al chico con una mezcla de desprecio e impotencia, Sakura con incredulidad, y Naruto con admiración.

**-Todo lo que sepas**. Dijo el saiyan con una nota de seriedad, pero algo más calmado que antes.

**-Bien, pero siéntate, o tus heridas podrían volverse a abrir**. Dijo el Jounin a modo de broma por la capacidad de curación de él peli-negro. Pero aun así, el chico y los alumnos de el primero se sentaron alrededor del.

**-Bueno, comenzaremos por el principio, nosotros somos ninjas de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, en el País de Fuego, uno de los cinco grandes países del mundo, cada uno con su propia aldea de ninjas, para garantizar la seguridad de sus naciones, estas son independientes, y se mantienen gracias a las misiones que sus ninjas realizan, por las cuales la aldea recibe una paga con la que mantiene a sus habitantes.** Hizo una pausa esperando que el muchacho terminara de asimilar lo que había dicho, y luego continúo.

-**Entre los ninjas hai rangos, divididos por la habilidad de los ninja, en el orden de: Genin, Chunin, Jounin, y los Kage, que son los líderes de todos los anteriores. Y las misiones se dividen en rangos de la A a la D.**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo. **Dijo Gohan ya algo impaciente.

**-La paciencia es una virtud, que en estos tiempos escasea.** Dijo el maestro en tono de burla.

**-Pero bueno, hace poco, nos mandaron a una misión de bajo nivel, a mí y a mis alumnos, una misión de rango C, escoltar a un constructor de puentes desde nuestra aldea, hasta su casa, de la que acabas de salir.**

**-Pero la misión se torno peligrosa…** **en el transcurso de la misión unos ninjas de otra aldea, intentaron asesinar a tazuna, el constructor, pues él era el encargado de supervisar la construcción de un puente que conectaría al País de las Olas con el resto del mundo, y así impulsar su economía, cosa que como de seguro te diste cuenta, necesitan desesperadamente, pero para algunos hombres, eso sería un gran precio para su "pequeña" cartera.** Kakashi dijo esto haciendo comillas con los dedos para dejar en claro que lo decía de manera sarcástica.

**-A uno más que a los demás, el magnate de los negocios, Gato, pues él es quien controla toda esta zona, Tazuna no quería decirnos esto porque el precio de una **_**misión de rango B o A, como seria esta de haber tenido esa información.**_

_**-Pero apenas adentrarnos por el Pais de la Ola, algo muy extraño ocurrió...**_

* * *

_**-Como es que esto puede ser tan aburrido, llevamos mucho caminando Kakashi sensei, no podemos parar a comer**__. Dijo un aburrido Naruto a primeras horas de la mañana._

_**-Naruto-baka,donde esperas encontrar un puesto de comida por aquí.**__ Dijo Sasuke en su sed de verse otra vez superior a su compañero._

_**-Si Naruto, piensa antes de decir algo.**__ Dijo la peli-rosa segundando a Sasuke._

_**-Callate Sasuke-teme, podríamos comer corteza de árbol o algo así**__. Trato de arreglar el rubio, pero solamente consiguió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura._

_**-Silencio.**__ Intervino Kakashi._

_**-Pero Kakashi san…**__ Sakura guardo silencio, y sus dos compañeros dejaron de discutir para imitarla._

_El aire se cortaba, miraron al cielo, algo caía a gran velocidad, entre una gran esfera de fuego verde, caía directo hacia ellos._

_**-Hay algo dentro de esa cosa.**__ Rompió el silencio Naruto._

_**-Muévete baka, esta justo sobre ti**__. Dijo Sakura junto a Sasuke y Kakashi, ya a unos diez metros detrás de Naruto._

_**-¡Ya lo sabía!**__ Dijo Naruto mientras a los otros tres les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero este seguía sin moverse._

_**-¡Naruto, muévete de ahí! Dijo Kakashi.**__ Pero ya era muy tarde, aquel bólido de fuego estaba apenas a unos metros de el, Kakashi se interpuso, empujo a Naruto mandándolo a volar con fuerza hasta chocar con un árbol que estaba a unos 15 metros, pero él no logro salir de debajo de aquel meteorito, al menos no del todo, su pierna se vio envuelta en aquella llamarada, dejandole una grave quemadura y dejándolo inconsciente por la fuerza del impacto._

_**-Kakashi Sensei.**__ Grito Naruto alarmado apenas levantarse, y corrió hacia el enorme cráter que había dejado aquel objeto al impactar con el suelo._

_**-¡Que es esa mierda!**__ Dejo salir Sasuke al ver que sobre la pierna de Kakashi se encontraba un enorme cilindro de cristal, lleno de una especie de piedra azul, corrieron a sacar a Kakashi de aquel lugar al ver algo tan extraño, pero casi al instante en que entraron al cráter el cilindro se rompió, dejando escapar un humo del mismo color que la piedra, que inmediatamente se solidifico lo suficiente como para convertirse en agua, y antes de que alguno de ellos le pusiera una mano encima al inconsciente Kakashi, Sasuke grito _

_**-¡HAY ALGUIEN EN ESA COSA!**_

* * *

Que les pareció, trate de mantener las personalidades, pero si alguien piensa que me equivoque, por favor dígamelo.


	4. Malentendido, pelea contra el chico del

Aclaraciones: CORONADOMONTES.

Mira, me gusta competir, pero este fic no lo hice por eso, sino más bien porque quiero presentar mi propia versión.

Los ninjas no aprenderán a usar ki, no a menos que dentro suyo tengan una energía diferente a la común, como el zorro de nueve colas de Naruto o el sello maldito de Sasuke.

De hecho la razón por la que no lo puse en la sección de x-overs es porque no solo planeo incluir a los guerreros z y los ninja, pienso meter algo de otras series, pero no me voy a exceder, y Gohan no se va a llevar todo el protagonismo, todos los personajes principales tendrán capítulos para sí mismos a partir del capítulo 7.

Gohan no será un dios, será más fuerte que muchos al inicio, en los flasbaks de su mundo y sus primeros días en el mundo ninja, pero después de que le de amnesia perderá gran parte de su poder, al tiempo que los ninjas ganan algo y dominan nuevas tecnicas, emparejando un poco sus niveles.

Disclamer: Solo me pertenece la historia, los personajes no.

* * *

_**(Gohan puede parecer distante a su personalidad, pero esto tiene sus razones, razones importantes, y su nivel de poder sin transformar es equivalente a tres veces Sasuke cuando ya perdio la memoria, transformado es mas fuerte que Kakashi, pero no puede llegar al ssj 2, al menos no aun).**_

* * *

_**Malentendido, pelea con el chico del espacio.**_

La capsula se rompió por completo, y entre el agua azulada se dejo ver el cuerpo de un chico de más o menos la misma edad de los integrantes del equipo 7, de cabellos castaños, pero no tan oscuros como los del uchiha, llevaba un Gi negro y un pantalón a juego, con un extraño símbolo en la parte trasera, como una O incompleta, muñequeras del mismo color y botas azules, sus brazos estaban desnudos, y por ello podían verse sus músculos bien definidos, con extrañas marcas de cadenas negras en ellos, un leve sonrojo asomo la cara de la peli-rosa al verlo, pero de inmediato se desvaneció al ver el lastimero estado en el que se encontraba el desconocido.

* * *

El extraño chico abrió los ojos, eran de un color gris brillante, miro a los tres detenidamente, fijándose unos segundos más en el rubio que en los otros.

-**Quien es ese tipo, irradia una energía diferente a la de los otros dos, es oscura, pero también hay otra en el, una que me parece muy familiar, el otro también es raro, me recuerdan a alguien, pero no identifico a quien.** Pensó Gohan al mirar a los chicos, al tiempo que salía de la capsula con algo de pesadez.

**-Bulma tenía razón, aun no estaba listo, no importa lo que haya dicho mi padre, no soy tan fuerte como él.** Dijo Gohan para sí, al ver varios cortes en su piel, algunos bastante profundos, como el que tenía en su brazo derecho, que le impedía moverlo con la agilidad natural que tenía, además de varios moretones y un enorme peso al moverse, pero luego noto que el chico rubio se le acercaba, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¡Oh hombre, este tipo viene del espacio.** Hablo el rubio por primera vez desde que Gohan lo vio.

**Naruto, aléjate de él, puede ser peligroso. Dijo Sasuke agarrando a su compañero del cuello de su chaqueta para alejarlo del extraño**

**-Pero si es genial, además, si se vuelve peligroso le pateo el trasero y ya, no me digas que te da miedo, teme. **Replico el oji-azul, pero al momento se arrepintió al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la cunouchi.

**-Naruto baka, Sasuke lleva razón, no te tomes todo tan a la ligera. **Segundo como siempre Sakura al uchiha.

**-No puedes esperar mucho de él, después de todo es solo Naruto. **Comento el castaño con su característica sonrisa arrogante.

**-Óyeme teme, no te… **Iba a terminar Naruto pero fue interrumpido por el uchiha

**-Pero de cualquier forma, Naruto no esta tan mal, es decir, ve a ese tipo, esta medio muerto, y aun cuando no lo estuviera, que podría hacer contra mí. **Se jacto el castaño de su evidente superioridad sobre sus compañeros

**-Ja, buen chiste, tu nombre es Sasuke no, sin ofender, pero no podrías ni tocarme en una pelea.** Le dijo el saiyan al uchiha en tono divertido, recuperando algo del humor que había perdido.

**-¡El marciano habla español!** Se sorprendió nuevamente el rubio.

**-quien eres para decirle eso a Sasuke, para tu información, el es el mejor de los alumnos de la academia ninja de Konoha.** Le dijo furiosa Sakura al chico del gi.

**-Y donde queda esa tal Konoha, nunca había oído hablar de ella, debe de ser uno de esos pequeños puebluchos en los que todos son unos debiles. **Dijo Gohan haciendo enojar a los tres ninjas

**-Para tu información, Konoha es una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja.** Comenzó la cunouchi

**-Gobernada por uno de los cinco Kage**. La siguió furioso el chico de azul.

**-Y no te dejare que hables así de ella, ¡de veras! **Termino Naruto en uno de los raros casos en que los tres estaban de acuerdo.

Los ninjas de Konoha (excepto Kakashi que aun estaba inconsciente junto a la capsula), tomaron posiciones de combate, pero alguien los interrumpió…

**-Hey, no se han olvidado de mi o si…** Hablo Tazuna desde un punto algo lejano a los demás, con un tono que denotaba enojo por lo descuidados que eran sus acompañantes con el.

**-¡A, se me había olvidado el viejo constructor de puentes! **Dijo despreocupado Naruto al tiempo que a sus compañeros les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca.

**-¡Naruto baka, era tu turno de vigilarlo!** Le dijo una enojada Sakura.

**-Ve y mantelo a salvo Sakura, Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de él.** Dijo el uchiha.

Sakura hizo caso y retrocedió hasta la altura de su viejo acompañante, dejando la batalla en manos de sus compañeros.

**-Jutsu clones de sombra. **Grito Naruto haciendo el sello del tigre con sus manos, al tiempo que aparecían a su alrededor tres de sus clones.

Sasuke simplemente se limito a tomar un kunai en cada mano. Los tres clones corrieron hacia Gohan velozmente, mientras el original desparecía de vista, uno de ellos le lanzo un kunai al pecho, mientras otro le lanzo un fuerte gancho al estomago, pero este siendo más ágil, tomo del brazo al último y lo utilizo como escudo para el ataque del primero, lanzándolo luego hacia el cielo haciendo que chocara contra el tercer clon, que había saltado sobre él, haciendo que estos dos desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

**-Pero que dem. **No pudo terminar de hablar, pues el primer clon seguía atacándole, ahora frontalmente, esquivo uno de sus golpes y conecto un Gancho al estomago del falso Naruto.

**-Eso es todo lo que tienen, porque me estoy arrepintiendo de haber accedido a perder mi tiempo con ustedes (que demonios eran esas cosas, no importa, yo tambien tengo mis trucos).**

**-Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego.** Grito Sasuke detrás de el, lanzando de su boca una enorme bola de fuego que Gohan apenas esquivo por un pelo.

**-Bien, puede que después de todo si valga la pena.** Dijo Gahan al tiempo que bloqueaba un golpe a la cara de Naruto y se lo devolvía con una patada.

**-Se pone interesante.** Dijo Sasuke volviendo sus ojos a un color rojo con tres aspas negras cada uno.

El saijan adopto su típica pose de pelea, frente a Naruto y Sasuke, mirándolos a ambos por momentos, y ellos le respondían con miradas de emoción mescladas con seriedad. El primero en atacar esta vez fue Gohan, embistiendo con fuerza a Naruto, Sasuke le respondió con un fuerte codazo en la espalda moviéndolo apenas unos centímetros. Naruto le lanzo algunas shurikens que Gohan esquivo con facilidad.

Rápidamente Gohan se reincorporo alejándose unos cuantos metros de un salto.

**-¡Vamos Sasuke, tu puedes vencerlo!** Grito Sakura algo alejada.

**-Bien, pero aun les falta mucho.** Dijo el Saijan a la vez que en sus manos se formaban dos esferas de energía de color naranja, lanzando una a cada uno de sus contrincantes.

**-Pero qué demonios es eso.** Se quejaron ambos ninjas esquivando por los pelos aquellas esferas, que al chocar contra el suelo crearon dos craters de buen tamaño.

**-Y apenas estoy calentando… **Termino Gohan con una sonrisa divertida.


	5. Pelea en el bosque, Gohan contra los

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, con el primer invitado de otra serie, averigua quien es al final del capítulo.

Si te gusta por favor deja review, es gratis y no necesitas registrarte, y si no te gusta no te calles y dímelo a la cara para que pueda mejorar, eso sí, sin insultos.

Gracias a todos los que comentan, y recuerden, tan solo esta historia me pertenece, dbz, naruto y las demás que incluya son propiedad de sus respectivas mega corporaciones avaras que no me dejan manejar a mi antojo sus creaciones ni cobrar por ellas , ._.

* * *

**Pelea en el bosque, Gohan contra los ninjas de Konoha**

**-¡Nunca había visto un jutsu como ese, no hizo sellos de manos, ES UN MALDITO DEMONIO!** Grito Sasuke con una nota de desesperación, pero aun sin perder la calma en su voz.

**-Que, no me digan que no pueden hacer ni una simple esfera de ki, además, tengo nombre, es Gohan.** Se burlo el saiyan.

**-Bien, entonces te voy a enseñar el poder del futuro Hokage, Gohan.** Grito Naruto al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el.

**-¡Inténtalo niño zorro! **Hizo alusión Gohan a los razgos zorrunas del chico.

La pelea volvió a comenzar, pero esta vez con una clara ventaja de Gohan, que gracias a sus esferas mantenía a raya a los ninjas.

**-Esto va para rato… Naruto, tengo un plan.** Dijo el uciha a su compañero a la vez que ambos retrocedían.

**-Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer Naruto.** Susurro a su rubio compañero.

**-Genial, pero… seguro que funcionara.** Pregunto el aludido.

**-Dudas de mi sharingan, ****usuratonkachi****i que crees que puedo fallar.** Se quejo el pelinegro.

**-Siempre hay una primera vez teme.**

**-Tienes una mejor idea cabeza hueca.**

**-No… bien, pero no quiero que luego me eches la culpa.**

El rubio comenzó a acumular su energía, haciendo que el pasto bajo el comenzara a moverse lentamente, mientras Sasuke trataba de salir del campo de visión del saiyan.

**-¡Qué demonios es eso!** Se alarmo Gohan al ver que dé el chico rubio salía una gran concentración de energía, que a pesar de no ser nada comparada con algunas que hubiese sentido en su vida, no tenía sentido viniendo de una persona tan "normal", como aquel chico.

**-¡Jutsu Multi-clones de sombra! **

Al momento aparecieron aproximadamente unos 100 clones de Naruto en el campo de batalla, sacando un poco de balance a Gohan que de ninguna manera se esperaba algo así, pues aun después de haber visto el mismo truco antes, no había un punto de comparación entre los 3 clones de antes y la centena de ahora, no comprendía de donde el "chico-zorro" sacaba tanta energía.

**-¡Bien, no importa cuántos sean, igual no me llegan!** Se emociono el recién llegado.

**-¡Ha!** Grito a la vez que de sus manos decenas de esferas salían disparadas, golpeando a varios de los clones.

Pero estos cada vez se le acercaban más.

**-Bien, no me dejan otra opción ustedes dos, ¡Masenko-sapo!** Grito a la vez que cruzaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, creando una enorme esfera de energía verde, casi tan grande como él, y la lanzaba a los clones, sacando de combate a unos 20.

**-Eres un tonto al haber mostrado tu mejor tecnica, ¡ahora veras porque el sharingan es el orgullo de konoha!** Se oyó gritar al uchiha.

**-¡Green Star!** Repitió el ninja de azul a la vez que imitaba con extrema precisión los movimientos de Gohan.

Pero la diferencia con este es que de sus manos apenas salió una pequeña esfera de color naranja, que de inmediato se disolvió en el aire.

**-Pero mis movimientos eran exactos, ese jutsu no debió de ser problema.**

**-Lo siento por mi ignorancia, pero, ¿qué es un jutsu?** Pregunto el chico.

**-Enserio eres un demonio, ¡Esas esferas no son de Chakra!**

**-No entiendo lo que dices, pero si te refieres a esto. **Dijo el saiyan creando una pequeña esfera de ki y lanzándosela a un clon que desapareció en una nube de humo al contacto con esta.

**No es eso que llamas "chakra", yo uso ki. **Le dijo burlón el saiyan.

**-Eso es imposible, ¡la energía necesaria para usar ki es demasiada! **Dijo asustada la peli-rosa.

_**N. AUTOR: Para los que no lo saben, el ki es la forma purificada del chakra eliminando la energía física para usar solo la espiritual, cosa que se supone, puede causar la muerte por que la energía es directamente obtenida del alma.**_

**-Créelo o no, acabas de verlo, Sasuke.**

**-¡El teme no podrá hacerlo, pero yo sí! **Grito el rubio mientras una pequeña esfera de energía amarilla surgía entre sus manos, y salía disparada en dirección a Gohan.

Este la esquivo fácilmente, pues esta era considerablemente más pequeña que la original, y también considerablemente más lenta, pero Tazuna quedo en su camino, Sakura rápidamente se interpuso entre estos dos, pero apenas con tiempo suficiente para interponer las manos desnudas.

**-¡Cuidado idiota, esa esfera es inestable!** Le reprocho el saiyan a la vez que se lanzaba frente a la esfera a una velocidad vertiginosa, dándole esta ultima de lleno en el pecho.

_**N. AUTOR: El utilizar ki no es tan fácil como se ve en Dragon Ball, por lo que es de suponer que si no se tiene mucha practica con él, su uso sea inseguro.**_

La esfera estallo quemando una buena zona de parte superior del gi de Gohan y lanzando a este a volar a unos tres metros hasta estrellarse con un árbol, causándole una grieta de buen tamaño.

**-¡Chico alienígena!, ¡¿estás bien?!** Se alarmo el chico-zorro.

**-¡Naruto baka, es nuestro enemigo, no te preocupes por él, viste de lo que es capaz!**

**-¡Porque siempre te comportas como un idiota Sasuke, no crees que si fuera mala no hubiera defendido a Sakura! **

Le reprocho el rubio a su obstinado compañero, que obviamente estaba aun sorprendido/celoso del poder que había demostrado su compañero, y alarmado por la fuerza del caído.

**-El rubio idiota tiene razón chico, no tiene sentido que tu enemigo te salve, deberían ayudarle a levantarse.** Dijo el más viejo de los cuatro que seguían en pie.

**-No, espera, puede ser una trampa.** Intervino Kakashi, levantándose pesadamente, pero volviendo a caer sobre su pierna lastimada.

**-Chica, podrías pasarme la cuerda que viene en mi mochila por favor.** Se dirigió Tazuna a la cunouchi.

**-La cuerda, ha, claro.** Le contesto esta a la vez que abría la mochila del constructor y sacaba una vieja cuerda.

**-Gracias.** Le dijo Tazuna tomando la cuerda de las manos de la chica.

Se acerco a Gohan y paso sus manos por la espalda, atándolas al tronco del muchacho con la cuerda.

**-Listo, ahora no será un peligro, tu, rubio, trae a dos de esos clones y ordénales que lo carguen.**

**-¿Yo?**

**-No, el otro idiota de pelo rubio que puede crear clones, ¡claro que tu imbécil!** Le reprocho el uchiha, aunque el enojo que tenia con el rubio, realmente no fuera por su ineptitud, sino mas bien por el hecho de que este había conseguido lanzar una de aquellas poderosas esferas mientras que el apenas si había conseguido nada.

**-Bien, pero aun así, se hace tarde, no podemos perder más tiempo aquí, retomemos el camino.** Se apresuro Kakashi, poniéndose de pie como podía, y tomando de apoyo a la peli-rosa, volviendo a avanzar.

* * *

**-Entonces tu eres el rey de este lugar, ¡tsugoy!** Dijo un chico vestido con unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y un chaleco rojo abierto hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando ver su musculatura, era castaño, y de estatura promedio, contaba con unos 13 años, tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo, pero por sobre todo, destacaba un sombrero de paja

**-No el rey, sino mas bien el líder político.** Le contesto un hombre de edad avanzada, vestido con una túnica ornamental blanca y un sombrero a juego.

**-No importa, de todos modos es muy guay.** Dijo el chico a la vez que se atragantaba con el gran banquete que estaba servido trente a ellos, en la torre del Hokage.

-Bueno**, tampoco es que caer del cielo dentro de un pez gigante en llamas sea algo muy normal. **Le replico este al chico tratando de sacar a flote el tema que de verdad le era de interés, pero sin dejar de reír por las ocurrencias de este.

**-Hokage-osan… ¡Esta carne esta deliciosa! **

**-Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien que vive aquí en konoha, algún día te lo presentare, pero ahora está de viaje, y no regresara hasta dentro de unos días.** Le dijo el mencionado recordando a cierto rubio hiperactivo.

**-Es muy fuerte, espero que lo sea, ¡quiero retarlo a luchar!**

**-¿Pero que no tu sueño es ser un "pirata"?**

**-No, yo quiero ser "EL REY DE LO PIRATAS", pero para eso primero tengo que ser el más fuerte del mundo.**

**-Luffy, de verdad que me recuerdas a Naruto.**

**-¿Naruto es ese que está de viaje no?** Pregunto inocentemente mientras masticaba otro bocado.

**-Así es, en cuanto vuelva te lo presentare.** Termino el anciano.

**-¡Tsugoy! Es el mejor Hokage-osan.** Dijo ante la mirada de duda de algunos guardias que veían con recelo al joven castaño, que con tal descaro se dirigía a su líder.


	6. Promesa

Bien, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero el fin de año, la navidad y el inicio de clases me hizo perder tiempo, felices fiestas atrasadas.

Si te gusta por favor deja review, es gratis y no necesitas registrarte, y si no te gusta no te calles y dímelo a la cara para que pueda mejorar, eso sí, sin insultos.

Gracias a todos los que comentan, y ademas, le tengo buenas nuevas, conseguí los derechos de DBZ y Naruto, y este fic tendrá un anime... era broma, esa ni yo me la creo... ._.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Promesa**

* * *

**-¡Comida! ¡Voy a morir de hambre! **Se quejo el rubio.

**-¡Naruto, cállate de una vez! **Le reprocho la peli-rosa.

**-Pero Sakura chan, el combate contra el chico alienígena me agoto.**

**-Deberías tomar el ejemplo de Sasuke, el no se queja de nada.**

**-¡Eso es porque él no ha tenido que mantener a los clones durante dos horas!**

-**Hablando de eso… es peligroso ir por el bosque a estas horas, ya es algo tarde y puede que otros ninjas nos estén buscando, será mejor que pasemos la noche por aquí, Naruto, tú y Sasuke vallan a buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, y no se separen. **Intervino Kakashi

**-Claro Kakashi sensei.** Contesto el rubio, y comenzó a caminar seguido de un fastidiado Sasuke.

Ambos caminaron por un rato, Naruto se movía animadamente de un lado para otro mirando por todas partes entrecerrando los ojos, como un perro buscando su cola. Sasuke no dejaba de ver a su hiper-activo compañero, le molestaba que el "usuratonkach" se mantuviera tan tranquilo después de algo tan raro como lo que había pasado, pero a la vez agradecía que lo hiciera, pues no estaba de humor como para que Naruto se pusiera a presumir que él podía hacer esferas de "ki", y además había derrotado al extraño chico de antes.

**-Que pasa teme, te vez mas emo que de costumbre.**

**-Tks, cállate de una vez Naruto.**

**-Oye, espera, no me digas que estas celoso de que yo le gane al chico del espacio, es eso verdad.**

**-(Maldito karma de mierda, tenía que notarlo) No Naruto, como podría estar celoso de un perdedor como tú.**

**-Y si yo soy un perdedor, ¿eso en que te convierte a ti?** Dijo divertido el ninja de naranja.

**-Tks, solo cállate y sigue buscando.**

Ahora pasaban cerca de un lago, rodeado de robustos arboles, debían de ser mas de las 9 pm. El incidente con Gohan los había retrasado más de lo esperado. Sasuke rogaba que algo pasara para poder callar a Naruto antes de que dijera alguna otra estupidez… y se le cumplió, de la nada, el bosque comenzó a llenarse de niebla, el aire se volvió cargado de humedad, y una risa siniestra comenzó a hacer eco en el bosque, cerca de donde estaban los dos genin. La escena era digna de la mejor película de miedo.

**-Estilo de agua: Jutsu de ocultarse entre la niebla. **Retumbo aquella voz en las cercanías del lago.

**-Quien eres, ¡muéstrate! **Reclamo el uchiha.

**-Planeaba atacarlos antes, pero entonces se separaron, y ustedes son presa fácil, ja ja ja ja.**

**-Te mostrare… ¡Jutsu Clones de sombra! Dijo naruto mientras hacia posiciones de manos.**

Al instante aparecieron 5 clones junto a él, pero se veían algo cansados, era obvio después de tener aquella batalla y tener que mantener a los clones que llevaban al extraño chico, en especial a tanta distancia de el, pues entre mayor era esta, mas difícil era mantenerlos.

**-Si eso es todo lo que tienes, no tendrán oportunidad…**

Detrás de Sasuke, pudo apreciarse por un segundo una sombra, este volteo rápidamente, pero ya era tarde, recibió de lleno un puñetazo en la cara y salió disparado por el aire varios metros atrás.

Casi al instante, los clones de Naruto comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno.

**-¡Naruto, aléjate de ahí!** Dijo un alarmado Sasuke.

El chico intento acercarse a su compañero, pero fue tarde, recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate, una esfera de agua se formo alrededor de él y lo levanto en el aire, la niebla se despejo un poco, y pudo verse a un sujeto alto y fornido, de cabello negro y alborotado, ojos oscuros, y una venda que le cubría la parte inferior de la cara, con una enorme espada colgada de su espalda y unos pantalones holgados a rayas, sujetando aquella esfera azul con su brazo derecho.

**-Y ahora, sigues tú…-** Le dijo el recién aparecido enemigo al uchiha.

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Sharingan! **Dijo este limpiándose un poco de sangre que le escurría de la boca

**-Desafortunadamente para ti, ya venía preparado…**

Hablo una voz detrás de el, que desenvaino una enorme espada, el chico intento retroceder, pero el sujeto detrás de el fue más rápido, no logro alcanzarlo, pero sin embargo, logro hacerle un gran tajo en la pierna...

* * *

En el lado del bosque donde se encuentran el resto del equipo 7 y Tazuna...

* * *

**-¡Aaah Lograron oír a lo lejos!**

**-¡Que ha sido eso, Kakashi sensei, ese era Sasuke!**

**-No solo eso, mira los clones que llevan al chico, Sakura, trata de seguirme y no pierdas de vista a Tazuna.**

Sakura miro a Kakashi correr, de verdad era increíble a pesar de tener el pie seriamente lastimado, podía correr más rápido que ella, desvió su atención y comprobó que los clones que llevaban al chico, comenzaban a caer rendidos al piso y desaparecían envueltos en una nube de humo.

**-! De acuerdo, Tazuna san, espere un momento por favor ¡ **Ambos aludidos corrieron rápidamente junto a Kakashi,

Sakura regreso y tomo al chico en hombros, era algo difícil de cargar, pero no podía pedirle a Kakashi o a Tazuna que lo cargaran, ademas, le debía una al chico por haberla salvado del idiota de Naruto.

**-! Sígame por favor ¡ **Le dijo al viejo constructor de puentes que tan solo asintió y fue tras ella.

Corrieron durante un buen rato en la dirección en la que habían visto marchar a sus dos compañeros, hasta que al fin lograron divisar un lago en la distancia, junto a el pudieron ver a un Naruto atado de pies y manos, con una venda en la boca, que trataba de zafarse sin ningún provecho.

Sakura apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Kakashi quien ya estaba a unos metros del rubio, este al verlos, se agito e intento gritar.

**-Aguarda Naruto, ahora vamos por ti.** Dijo el peli-gris.

Naruto se agito mas y se sacudió violentamente hasta logro zafarse la venda de su boca.

**-! Kakashi sensei, es una trampa¡**

Sasuke salió proyectado hacia Sakura por una fuerte patada, esta, alarmado intento interponer las manos, pero entonces recordó que tenía a cuestas a Gohan, y no pudo hacer nada más que esperar el impacto, pero a unos cuantos metros, Gohan levanto su brazo y atrapo a Sasuke frenándolo en seco, este escupió algo de sangre por la boca, pero no parecía ser nada serio, el saiyan miro a Sakura a los ojos, parecía algo ido, pero sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en los de ella.

**-(Se parece tanto a ella, no lo había notado hasta hace un momento, pero sus ojos son los mismos) No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te hagan daño… !Es una promesa¡ (Y esta vez si la voy a cumplir...)**

* * *

Ufff, eso fue duro, pero recuerden, jamás dejare este fic, si me tardo mucho mándenme un inbox y este donde este comenzare a trabajar en el nuevo capítulo, si pasa algo serio consulten mi perfil para saber si estaré ocupado durante algún tiempo.

N.A: Esto tiene posibilidades de Gohan x Sakura, si, pero al final, pueden ver que Gohan dice que ella le recuerda a alguien, por lo que no estén tan seguros, posiblemente descarte esto y lo explote solo a favor del drama o cambie la pareja.


	7. Zabuza vs Kakashi

Hola, como están bueno, para recuperar el tiempo que perdí por fin de año, trabajo exhaustivamente en los capítulos y como aprecio el apoyo que dan al fic, ya superando las 850 visitas (!Yeah!(A pesar de que no comenten ._.)) Voy a dejar que los tres primeros comentarios me sugieran un anime para un personaje, y prometo hacerles un espacio en la historia.

* * *

**Condiciones:**

-Solo pueden sugerir un personaje o universo, no más.

-El personaje debe tener de 11 a 13 años, o si tiene más, debe de tener algun poder desde que tenía esa edad (antes del inicio de su serie).

-Puede ser Hombre o Mujer.

-Debe de tener algún trauma o una personalidad rara.

-Pueden sugerir un OC (personaje de su autoría) para esto, pero deben de mandarme un Inbox para que no se revele su historia ni sus poderes a los lectores del fic.

**PD: **Gracias a todos por su apoyo.

**Disclamer:** Los derechos de esta historia son míos, pero los universos, personajes etc. (La mayoría) no.

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Naruto se agito mas y se sacudió violentamente hasta logro zafarse la venda de su boca.

**-! Kakashi sensei, es una trampa¡**

Sasuke salió proyectado hacia Sakura por una fuerte patada, esta, alarmado intento interponer las manos, pero entonces recordó que tenía a cuestas a Gohan, y no pudo hacer nada más que esperar el impacto, pero a unos cuantos metros, Gohan levanto su brazo y atrapo a Sasuke frenándolo en seco, este escupió algo de sangre por la boca, pero no parecía ser nada serio, el saiyan miro a Sakura a los ojos, parecía algo ido, pero sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en los de ella.

**-(Se parece tanto a ella, no lo había notado hasta hace un momento, pero sus ojos son los mismos) No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te hagan daño…**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Pelea, Zabuza, el demonio oculto entre la niebla vs. Kakashi, el ninja que copia.**

* * *

Naruto quedo pasmado ante la increíble fuerza de Gohan, se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera recibido el ataque por Sakura durante su batalla, el resultado hubiese sido muy diferente, era mucho más fuerte que él y Sasuke juntos, quizá incluso seria capaz, sino de derrotar a Kakashi, podría llevarle el paso en una batalla mano a mano, y desde ese momento, su atención paso de Sasuke a él, a Gohan, si podía vencerlo a él, podría hacer papilla al presumido del uchiha, y de seguro ganaría la atención de Sakura, además, con el poder que tendría, estaba seguro de que tendría todo para ser Hokage.

Pero él no era el único sorprendido, desde las sombras el ninja enemigo veía asombrado al chico, tenía la misma edad que su aprendiz, mas sin embargo, era evidente su ventaja sobre este, pero recordó donde estaba, un ninja como el no podía distraerse por algo como eso…

**-Estilo de agua: Jutsu de ocultarse entre la niebla.**

Gohan soltó a Sakura y dejo a Sasuke en el suelo con cuidado.

**-Gra–gracias… Gohan…** Dijo una aturdida Sakura

**-No hay de que…**

**-Chico, desata al rubio de ahí, pero ten cuidado, hay un enemigo cerca.** Dijo Kakashi.

**-Lo sé…** Le contesto Gohan.

El saiyan corrió a un lado de Naruto y comenzó a desatarlo.

**-Gracias, eres genial ¡De veras! **Le dijo el rubio.

**-Que le paso al chico de azul, tiene un enorme corte en la pierna izquierda, y ya ha perdido mucha sangre…**

**-No lo sé, me golpearon en la cabeza y quede inconsciente, después de eso desperté y…**

_El espadachín de antes estaba frente a el, la niebla se había dispersado, y el tenia en brazos a Sasuke, su pierna izquierda sangraba abundantemente, pero al parecer la hemorragia ya se estaba deteniendo, intento moverse, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos, además tenía una venda en la boca._

**_-Sorprendido chico, ustedes dos fueron muy fáciles de capturar, demasiado para mi gusto… pero servirán para atraer a sus compañeros a mi trampa._**

_Naruto se removió en su lugar, por haber sido capturado sus compañeros caerían en una trampa…_

**_-Lo siento, veo que te molesta, pero no te preocupes, solo será un rato mas, porque cuando acabe con tus compañeros seguirás tu._**

**-Ya veo, con que eso fe lo que paso…**

**-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada, soy demasiado débil.**

**-No es tu culpa, totalmente, usar el ki gasta mucha energía si no se sabe manejar, además, es muy difícil que alguien logre concentrar tanta energía de un solo golpe a la primera.**

Al otro lado de la escena podía verse a Sakura arrastrando a Sasuke fuera del escenario de la pelea que se había desatado entre el espadachín y Kakashi, en la cual el primero parecía tener una gran ventaja. Por cada golpe que el peli-gris lanzaba, debía esquivar dos, y cada vez que lograba hacer retroceder en un forcejeo entre kunai y espada, debía lidiar con una lluvia de furiosas estocadas que lo hacían retroceder, y a diferencia de él, su enemigo no parecía tener problemas con la niebla que se había desatado en el lugar repentinamente.

**-¡Ya voy a ayudarlo Kakashi sense! Grito Naruto**

**-¡No! Detente Naruto, este no es como los ninjas que enfrentamos antes, el es un Jounin al igual que yo, hasta en mi mejor forme me costaría vencerlo, el es… ¡Zabuza de la aldea escondida entre la niebla!**

**-Asi que estas lastimado, me preguntaba porque era tan fácil luchar contra el legendario "Ninja que copia", al parecer esos idiotas que mande por ustedes no eran tan inútiles si lograron lastimarte. **Dijo Zabuza

**-En eso te equivocas, ellos no lograron hacerme siquiera un rasguño… además, no creas que por estar algo herido podrás vencerme tan fácil…**

El jounin de la hoja tomo su banda y la deslizo hacia arriba, dejando ver su ojo izquierdo, que a diferencia del derecho, era de un color rojo intenso.

**-¡Que es eso!** Pregunto el guerrero Z a Naruto.

**-No tengo idea.**

**-¡Chico! ¿Recuerdas la capsula en la que te estrellaste? **Le pregunto Kakashi a Gohan.

**-¿Que tiene?**

**-Me gustaría poder decir que yo solo me cure tan rápido de la fractura en mi tobillo, pero no fue así, ¡El liquido azul que salía de ella, era curativo verdad.**

**-Así es.**

**-¿Puedes darle a él de azul un poco?**

**-Claro.**

Gohan se acerco a Sasuke y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su gi, después de unos momentos saco una pequeña capsula roja y blanca que en la parte alta tenía un pequeño botón y una leyenda que decía "Capsule Corp - Proyecto Legacy -03.

**-¿Qué es eso? **Pregunto la cunouchi.

**-En mi mundo se les conocen como capsulas, sirven para guardar cosas demasiado grandes para llevar a cuestas.**

**-Y como es que algo tan grande cabe ahí.**

**-Ahora lo veras.**

Al decir esto Gohan presiono el botón de la capsula y de ella salió una capsula muy parecida a con la que Gohan había llegado a ese mundo, Sakura y cayó hacia atrás de la impresión, Naruto se acerco para ver mejor la capsula.

-¡Increíble, de veras!

Gohan puso su mano sobre un panel en la capsula que había aparecido, y entonces una voz robótica dijo "Reconocido. G. Omega N.35". La capsula se abrió por la mitad y de ella emano un vapor frio.

**-¡Que es esa cosa!**

**-Es un botiquín de primeros auxilios, creado por el científico más grande de mi mundo, muy bien, ahora a trabajar…**

* * *

Al otro lado, Kakashi seguía evadiendo los ataques de Zabuza, aunque gracias a su sharingan su velocidad de reacción había aumentado y la pelea era algo mas nivelada que antes, sin embargo, la balanza aun estaba inclinada a favor de Zabuza. Kakashi lanzaba shurikens sin cesar, pues el espadachín había invocado a varios clones de agua, y aunque no era problema para el distinguir al original, le estorbaban para atacar. Pronto termino con todos ellos y se dirigió hacia el ninja de la niebla.

**-Eres bueno, Kakashi Hatake, pero esto se acaba ahora, ¡vas a morir!**

Zabuza salto arriba del lago y quedo suspendido sobre el agua.

**-Lamento contradecirte, pero si alguien saldrá malparado de esto, ¡serás tú!**

Zabusa y Kakashi comenzaron a hacer señas de manos, perfectamente coordinados, esto confundía bastante a Zabuza, pero algo como eso no lo iba a detener.

**-¡Solamente imitas mis sellos de manos, se supone que debería sorprenderme!**

**-¡Algo así!**

**-Estilo de agua: Jutsu dragon de agua. **Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Detrás de cada uno un enorme bulto de agua se levanto. Gohan, Sakura, Naruto y un recién despierto y malhumorado Sasuke estaban sorprendidos.

**-¡Como es que puede hacer eso! **Pregunto el saiyan a los demás.

**-Es… ¡El sharingan!** Dijo el uchiha que miraba fijamente los ojos del ninja que copia.

Ambos bultos terminaron de levantarse y tomaron la forma de dragones orientales, que se levantaron en el aire con un potente rugido. Eran imponentes y terroríficos, sus ojos azules brillaban, y ambos se dirigieron una mirada entre sí, cuando sus ojos se encontraron se impulsaron hacia adelante, uno contra otro, el impacto fue increíble, por un momento, los chicos incluido Gohan, perdieron de vista a los Jounins, el agua que había salido disparada por la colisión comenzó a caer en forma de una espesa lluvia, entre ella lograron ver una silueta, pero no conseguían ver si era la de su maestro el la de el temible espadachín de la niebla, la lluvia comenzó a detenerse, dejando en claro que la silueta pertenecía a…

* * *

Bueno, nos vemos la próxima, porfa dejen review con sus opiniones, dudas y sugerencias, me sirven de apoyo para saber que tan bien voy.


	8. Gohan entra en escena, El Super saiyan

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y por leer el fic, cada visita y review son mi motivación para seguir.

**Disclamer: **Tan solo la historia es mia, los universos en los que transcurre no.

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**-Eres bueno, Kakashi Hatake, pero esto se acaba ahora, ¡vas a morir!**

Zabuza salto arriba del lago y quedo suspendido sobre el agua.

**-Lamento contradecirte, pero si alguien saldrá malparado de esto, ¡serás tú!**

Zabusa y Kakashi comenzaron a hacer señas de manos, perfectamente coordinados, esto confundía bastante a Zabuza, pero algo como eso no lo iba a detener.

**-¡Solamente imitas mis sellos de manos, se supone que debería sorprenderme!**

**-¡Algo así!**

**-Estilo de agua: Jutsu dragon de agua.**Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Detrás de cada uno un enorme bulto de agua se levanto. Gohan, Sakura, Naruto y un recién despierto y malhumorado Sasuke estaban sorprendidos.

**-¡Como es que puede hacer eso!**Pregunto el saiyan a los demás.

**-Es… ¡El sharingan!** Dijo el uchiha que miraba fijamente los ojos del ninja que copia.

Ambos bultos terminaron de levantarse y tomaron la forma de dragones orientales, que se levantaron en el aire con un potente rugido. Eran imponentes y terroríficos, sus ojos azules brillaban, y ambos se dirigieron una mirada entre sí, cuando sus ojos se encontraron se impulsaron hacia adelante, uno contra otro, el impacto fue increíble, por un momento, los chicos incluido Gohan, perdieron de vista a los Jounins, el agua que había salido disparada por la colisión comenzó a caer en forma de una espesa lluvia, entre ella lograron ver una silueta, pero no conseguían ver si era la de su maestro o de la del temible espadachín de la niebla, la lluvia comenzó a detenerse, dejando en claro que la silueta pertenecía a…

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Gohan entra en escena, ¡El Súper saiyan aparece!**

* * *

Kakashi…

**-¡Es un alivio, Kakashi sensei gano!** Grito Naruto

**-¡Naruto baka! creías que iba a perder, él es uno de los mejores Jounins de la aldea de la hoja.** Dijo Sakura mientras le soltaba un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero.

-(Así que lo hizo) Pensó Sasuke, que ni en su cabeza sonaba menos arrógate.

Kakashi salió tambaleante de entre la lluvia, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y parecía estar débil dio unos cuantos pasos, y cayó al suelo.

**-Huyan… **Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de quedar inconsciente.

**-No, no es así… ¡ja ja ja ja!**

La lluvia creada por el choque de los enormes dragones se detuvo al fin, revelando a Zabuza casi sin ningún rasguño detrás de Kakashi, desenvainando nuevamente su enorme espada.

-El juego termina ahora. Dijo mientras levantaba su enorme espada sobre su cabeza, Sakura miro hacia otro lado**, **Naruto y Sasuke retrocedieron, y Gohan avanzo rápidamente acercándose a Zabuza, obviamente el también se había aplicado la medicina, por lo que la mayoría de sus heridas ya habían sanado.

Rápidamente se deslizo por debajo de la espada, sacando a Kakashi justo a tiempo para que ambos lograran esquivar por apenas un pelo el mortífero ataque.

**-Me impresionas, niño, ahora que lo pienso, también fuiste tú el que atrapo a aquel chico cuando lo lance por el aire, ¿o no?**

**-No importa si fui yo o no, a donde vas, de nada te servirá saber eso…**

**-Enserio, ¿y a donde me vas a llevar exactamente?…**

**-¡A la morgue!**

El saiyan arremetió fuertemente ante las atónitas miradas de los miembros del equipo 7, y un Tazuna del que todo mundo parecía haberse olvidado, (detalle curioso que observe en el manga). Gohan soltó una larga arremetida de golpes y patadas que eran fácilmente bloqueadas por Zabuza, aunque este tampoco lograba golpear a su oponente, que a diferencia del asesino parecía tener varios problemas para mantenerse al nivel.

El chico lanzo una patada a la cara de Zabuza, que este bloqueo con su mano mientras con la otra cargaba su espada hacia atrás para luego lanzar un rápido ataque diagonal que el saiyan esquivo por un pelo saltando hacia atrás.

**-¡Ustedes cuatro, saquen al peli-blanco de aquí! Grito el chico.**

Naruto y Sasuke fueron por Kakashi y lo levantaron con algo de trabajo, Sasuke, aunque aun algo herido, podía moverse ya sin casi ningún problema, aquella medicina era bastante eficaz, ahora no estaba tan sorprendido de que aquel chico hubiese caído desde el cielo a tal velocidad y siguiera vivo.

**-¡Sakura, lleva a Tazuna a un lugar seguro! Le dijo el pelinegro, que al parecer, era el único que tenia la mente en aquel lugar.**

**-¡Sí!... **Contesto la cunouchi volviendo en sí.

Tomo al viejo constructor de puentes de la mano y tiro de él hasta sacarlo del claro, segundos después llegaron junto a ellos Naruto y Sasuke quienes llevaban aun a Kakashi en brazos.

Al mismo tiempo, Gohan bloqueo un golpe de Zabuza con su mano, y salto para esquivar una de sus estocadas, pero al estar en el aire no pudo esquivar una patada que lo lanzo volando varios metros atrás y lo hizo arrastrarse por la tierra.

**-Eso es todo lo que tienes, esperaba algo mas después de haberte visto.** Dijo el espadachín.

**-Lamento decepcionarte, pero la respuesta es no…**

**-Palabras grandes, palabras grandes para un niño, veamos si tienen fundamento.**

**-Ahora veras lo que es poder, antes no usaba mi 100 por ciento porque podía poner en peligro a los que estaban cerca, pero el campo de batalla ahora está despejado.**

**-Que está diciendo ese idiota, ni siquiera Kakashi pudo contra ese monstruo, que oportunidad puede tener.**

**-¡Callate Sakura! Grito Sasuke.**

**-Pero… Sasuke, porque…**

**-Puedes ser lo buena que quieras en la teoría, pero de nada te sirve si no puedes ponerlo en práctica, mira, hasta Naruto ya lo ha notado.**

Sakura volteo a ver al susodicho, quien miraba sorprendido al castaño.

Zabuza también miraba extrañado al chico, pero ella seguía sin comprender.

**-Intenta prestar atención Sakura, no sientes la energía que sale de el, es increíble…** Le dijo el rubio al ver que ella aun no comprendía.

Se concentro, y logro sentir que la energía de aquel chico aumentaba rápidamente, elevándose a una velocidad increíble, y superando la energía que había sentido cuando su sensei y Zabuza habían invocado a aquellos gigantes dragones de agua.

**-Increible…**

Tazuna no podía sentir tan claramente esta energía, pero podía notar algo raro en el aire, le costaba respirar, el poder liberado por aquel chico era demasiado, la vista se le nublo y comenzó a perder fuerza, hasta que al fin cayo rendido y se desmayo, prácticamente después Sakura cayó junto a el, y Naruto y Sasuke cayeron de rodillas.

El cabello de Gohan comenzó a levantarse, el pasto y las hojas junto a él se movieron violentamente, y luego el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, las rocas que se desprendieron de este comenzaron a levitar, y una aurora blanca comenzó a formarse en torno a él.

**-¿Qué demonios es eso?** Dijeron al mismo tiempo los únicos dos que seguían consientes además de los peleadores.

**-¡Haaaaa!** Grito el saiyan al tiempo que la aurora paso de ser blanca a plateada, y su cabello se erizo hacia arriba, volviéndose de un color plata brillante, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y las cadenas de sus brazos se tornaron tan rojas como el fuego, después pasaron a un color purpureo, sus músculos crecieron y se tensaron, además una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Su aura disminuyo hasta desaparecer, y su cuerpo pareció perder tensión, pero su cabello y sus ojos no volvieron a su estado anterior. Se acerco a el enorme contenedor de primeros auxilios pasando como si nada por enfrente de un divertido Zabuza, y presiono un botón que estaba en su superficie, al instante, este regreso a su forma de capsula y Gohan lo guardo nuevamente en la parte interior de su gi.

**-Bueno, parece que esto será más divertido de lo que esperaba. **Dijo Zabuza.

**-Quizás para mi, pero para ti, esto será el infierno…**

**-Ya te lo dije, si dices algo así, debes ser capaz de sustentarlo.**

El Jounin comenzó a lanzar una serie de poderosas estocadas hacia el saiyan que este esquivo con los más mínimos movimientos, este lo miro a los ojos, y soltó un poderoso golpe que dejo sin aliento al espadachín, luego lanzo una patada directo a su cara, que lo estampo contra el piso, que lejos de detenerlo, se hundió dejando un enorme cráter. Zabuza se levanto con pesadez, y escupió algo de sangre por la boca y miro con rencor al chico.

**-Que pasa, creí que esto era divertido…**

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, y porfa comenten.


	9. Final inesperado: Choque de titanes

**!Hola¡ ya llego por quien lloraban, y otra vez traigo un capitulo mucho mas largo, casi 1700 palabras... que bueno, otros autores los traen de 4000 no, pero los mios son de apenas 1000, asi que si lo piensan es mucho...**

**Avisos:** En un capitulo anterior dije que a partir del cap. 7, todos los personajes tendrian capitulos para si mismos, esto fue un error, el numero real era 17, que es aproximadamente cuando llegan de vuelta a Konoha.

Zabuza, aqui les puede parecer mas poderoso, pero si lo piensan, básicamente murió nada mas aparecer, y casi no uso ningún jutsu, ya se que luego aparece en shipuden, pero si lo hiciera para que encajara ahí, este fic solo seria una copia del Naruto original.

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a todos los que comentan y a todos los que visitan el fic, son mi apoyo para seguir adelante.

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

* * *

**-¡Haaaaa!** Grito el saiyan al tiempo que la aurora paso de ser blanca a plateada, y su cabello se erizo hacia arriba, volviéndose de un color plata brillante, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y las cadenas de sus brazos se tornaron tan rojas como el fuego, después pasaron a un color purpureo, sus músculos crecieron y se tensaron, además una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Su aura disminuyo hasta desaparecer, y su cuerpo pareció perder tensión, pero su cabello y sus ojos no volvieron a su estado anterior. Se acerco a el enorme contenedor de primeros auxilios pasando como si nada por enfrente de un divertido Zabuza, y presiono un botón que estaba en su superficie, al instante, este regreso a su forma de capsula y Gohan lo guardo nuevamente en la parte interior de su gi.

**-Bueno, parece que esto será más divertido de lo que esperaba. **Dijo Zabuza.

**-Quizás para mí, pero para ti, esto será el infierno…**

**-Ya te lo dije, si dices algo así, debes ser capaz de sustentarlo.**

El Jounin comenzó a lanzar una serie de poderosas estocadas hacia el saiyan que este esquivo con los más mínimos movimientos, este lo miro a los ojos, y soltó un poderoso golpe que dejo sin aliento al espadachín, luego lanzo una patada directo a su cara, que lo estampo contra el piso, que lejos de detenerlo, se hundió dejando un enorme cráter. Zabuza se levanto con pesadez, y escupió algo de sangre por la boca y miro con rencor al chico.

**-Que pasa, creí que esto era divertido…**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Final inesperado: Choque de titanes.**

* * *

**-Eres un maldito… me las vas a pagar.**

**-Ven por mí, si es que puedes,**

El intercambio de golpes se reinicio, pero ahora Gohan llevaba una ventaja aplastante.

Por cada golpe que el ninja de la niebla daba, Gohan lanzaba 4, y en todos acertaba, a diferencia de su enemigo, sus golpes chocaban creando ondas expansivas, pero esto forzaba al jounin de sobremanera. Mientras que el chico hacia el mínimo esfuerzo. En uno de sus choques, la fuerza de Zabuza flaqueo solo un poco y salió despedido hacia atrás, apenas logrando frenarse con sus manos. Pero soltando su espada en el acto.

**-Ingenuo, crees que necesito una espada para vencerte, ¡pues no es así!**

**-Adelante, tómala, de cualquier forma no podrás hacerme nada con ella, además, no es digno de un guerrero atacar a un hombre desarmado.**

Zabuza miro al saiyan con odio, se acerco a su espada, la tomo con la mano derecha, y tomando impulso la lanzo lo más lejos posible, quedando esta clavada en un enorme árbol lejos del claro.

**-El Jounin miro al chico, y con una sonrisa enferma debajo de su máscara, comenzó a hacer posiciones de mano.**

**-Si piensas que voy a aceptar tú lastima, estas equivocado… ¡Estilo de agua: Jutsu de ocultarse entre la niebla!**

**-Mh, mh, mh, mala idea.** Dijo Gohan en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y expulsando algo de su poder, logro que su aura despejara la mayor parte de la espesa niebla.

* * *

**-Increíble, es mucho más poderoso que Zabuza, su chakra puede verse a simple vista.** Dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al unisonó desde detrás de los arboles.

**-Qué demonios, es ese chico…** Pregunto un recién despierto Kakashi.

**-¡Kakashi sensei! Ya despertó.**

Kakashi volvió a tapar su ojo del sharingan, y trato de levantarse, pero entonces un gran dolor lo invadió, comenzó a revisarse la pierna y comprobó entonces lo que temía, se la había roto, y por mejor ninja que fuese, no podía hacer nada si no podía siquiera levantarse, ese chico estaba solo contra el espadachín.

* * *

Zabuza quedo expuesto cuando la niebla se disipo, y para cuando se dio cuenta tenia a Gohan frente a él, con una esfera de energía azul en la palma de su brazo izquierdo, colocando su mano sobre el abdomen de Zabuza.

**-¡No te atreverías chico!**

**-Eso crees… déjame decirte que yo nunca en mi vida he dudado en hacer algo… ¡Final Star!**

Al instante la luz en la palma del guerrero se intensifico y Zabuza salió despedido hacia atrás golpeando varios árboles en el camino, y derribándolos al contacto.

**-Si no puedes resistir ese ataque tan débil, no mereces ser llamado demonio, un verdadero demonio no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente, créeme, yo he peleado contra uno de los más poderosos, y lo he hecho varias veces. (Debo acabar con esta farsa pronto, no tengo el poder para mantener esta transformación mucho más).**

El espadachín incitado por esto, se levanto con algo de pesadez, y se acerco a su espada, la cual zafo del árbol en el que estaba clavada con relativa facilidad, al levantarse por completo pudo verse su abdomen ensangrentado, con una enorme quemadura que dejaba ver su carne roja, el ataque de Gohan le había incinerado la piel, pero para el parecía ser apenas algo más que una molestia.

**-Llevas la razón chico, un verdadero demonio no puede ser derrotado tan fácil, y como puedes ver, sigo de pie, no es así… ¡Ja ja ja ja! **

**-No esperaba menos…**

**-Eres fuerte chico, eso lo reconozco, si te hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, quizá pudieses haber sido mi herramienta favorita…**

Ante este comentario, un chico que ocultaba su rostro bajo una extraña mascara, se altero un poco, pero se tranquilizo al oír lo que le seguía a aquel comentario.

**-Pero tal como están las cosas ahora, me temo que no podre darte esa opción, pero a cambio… te mostrare mi Jutsu secreto, uno que he estado guardando durante un buen tiempo… Estilo de agua: ¡Gran golem elemental!**

El agua del lago se levanto como si tuviese vida propia, y salió de su lugar para acercarse a Zabuza, formando un espiral alrededor de el, y compactándose hasta que toda el agua del lago se encontró alrededor de el. El liquido comenzó a tomar la forma del espadachín, y formo una especie de coraza alrededor de el, en la enorme mano del golem apareció una espada idéntica a la de Zabuza solo que unas diez veces más grande, ahora aquel monstruo debía de medir aproximadamente veinte metros.

**-Parece que esto no será aburrido mucho mas, he…** Dijo el saiyan que comenzaba a verse algo menos convencido que antes sobre lo que decía.

**-Creo que así será, niño.**

Justo después de decir esto, Zabuza regreso a las estocadas, esta vez con una velocidad impresionante y una fuerza titánica, cada una de ellas pasaba zumbando junto a Gohan, quien había sido tomado desprevenido. Una de ellas rozo la herida del hombro de Gohan, que ya estaba casi curada gracias a las capacidades del súper saiyan y de su especie, abriéndola nuevamente, y haciendo que al muchacho le costase moverlo.

**-(Debo pensar algo, si no termino esto pronto puede volver a pasar) Eres un maldito…**

**-Ja ja, sí, eso es lo que dicen todos.**

Los ataques regresaron a fluir, pero ahora el chico esquivaba con más cuidado y menos confianza, y al parecer le rendía frutos, pues los ataques del golem no lograban tocarle, mas no por ello volvería a caer, porque sabía que si uno de esos ataques lo llegaba a impactar de lleno, no sería tan fácil como antes remontar, era increíble que aquella espada fuese formada tan solo por agua y tuviese un filo así..

**-Joder, te has vuelto rápido (Necesito acabar con esto, quizás si pudiese acceder al nivel dos, pero no tengo suficiente energía).**

**-Creo que esto es más impresionante que el hecho de que tu cabello se volviera color plata, ¿Oh no es así?**

Los golpes seguían y cada momento se incrementaban en número y potencia, hasta que llego un punto en que entre los espectadores el único que podía seguirlos a simple vista era Kakashi, mientras que Sasuke debía usar su sharingan y Naruto apenas podía ver algunas manchas moverse de un lugar a otro.

-Que pasa Zabuza, parece que estar así mucho tiempo te cansa no es así… Le dijo Gohan a su oponente que cada vez era más lento y tope en sus movimientos.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, al parecer ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de luchar aquí, puede que no lo notes, pero hasta ahora varios de mis golpes han logrado rosarte, y estas perdiendo mucha sangre.

**-Je je, tienes razón, casi no lo noto, pero bueno, he salido de otras peores.**

**-Me impresionas chico, pero creo que es hora de acabar con esto.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo.**

Gohan reavivo su aura plateada, tomando esta vez un color blanco, varias de sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, pero en su cara se notaba que esto le costaba mucho trabajo, al fin todas sus heridas cicatrizaron, sino hasta desaparecer, cerrándose lo suficiente para permitirle al chico volver a moverse casi como si nada. Zabuza simplemente tomo su enorme espada de agua con ambas manos, y la mitad baja del enorme golem se convirtió en una nube, dejando que prácticamente toda el agua que la conformaba incrementara el tamaño de la espada y los brazos de este.

El campo de batalla se veía muy distinto ahora que cuando la batalla entre Kakashi y Zabuza había comenzado, ahora donde había estado el lago, tan solo se encontraba un enorme cráter, casi todos los arboles estaban derribados, además de tener barios golpes y quiebres en su corteza. El suelo estaba cubierto de cortes, quemaduras y cráteres, pero hasta ahora, tan solo se había demostrado una parte del poder que ambos podían desatar.

El golem fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, levantando la espada sobre su cabeza, y moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el saiyan. Mientras el chico, dejando impresionados a todos los espectadores, se elevo en el aire, dejando renacer nuevamente su aura plateada, y utilizando su poder restante en crear una esfera de energía blanca, sus músculos volvieron a crecer, pero esta vez de una manera desproporcionada, dándole un aspecto poco más de lo que podía ser llamado humano, la esfera comenzó a concentrarse, hasta ser solamente un pequeño punto blanco, y con aquel poder en la mano, se desplazo por el aire a una velocidad tremenda, aunque algo menor a la anterior, Zabuza y Gohan comenzaron a acercarse entre sí, la espada de agua y la esfera de energía chocaron, ambos oponentes comenzaron a forcejear, pero ambos sabían que solo uno de los dos ganaría, al igual que ambos sabían que el otro no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente…

Desde una distancia segura, el equipo siete, incluyendo a una Sakura recién despierta, miraban asombrados el desenlace de la batalla, el aire alrededor de los contendientes, se movía a una velocidad increíble, provocando cortes en ambos por la mera velocidad, el Gi de Gohan se desgarro, sus tatuajes en forma de cadenas comenzaron a cambiar de color, de violeta a rojo, de rojo a violeta, Zabuza comenzó a tambalearse, el agua de los brazos comenzó a gotear, su espada dejo de lado su forma para empezar a ondularse, y su herida en estomago se abrió.

El demonio de la niebla salió despedido entre una enorme torrente de luz blanca proveniente de la esfera de ki de Gohan, soltando su espada y dejando que lo que restaba del enorme golem se dispersara, al casi no haber arboles en aquel lugar, el siguió su curso hasta estar a unos 20 metros del epicentro de aquel choque.

**-Zabuza San fue derrotado… Dijo Haku desde uno de los pocos árboles que seguían en pie, apenas susurrando para que sus enemigos no se diesen cuenta de su presencia.**

* * *

**Para los que se pregunten:** Gohan se volvió super musculoso por usar el super saiyan ascendido, un pre super saiyan 2, el mismo que usaron Vegeta y Trunks contra Cell, lo del aura blanca y otras cosas las explico luego, porque son parte importante de la historia.


	10. ¿Pierde la memoria? La enfermedad de un

**Bueno, y con este capítulo termina la primer saga: Mundo Nuevo.**

A partir del próximo capítulo volvemos al presente, y seguimos con el round 2 de la batalla contra Zabuza.

Gracias a todos por comentar y apoyar el fic, en especial a Coronado Montes y Shikamaru N.

A partir de ahora la trama se acompleja bastante, así que traten de no perderle el hilo, un detalle que omitan y puede que deban volver varios capitulos para entender algo.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes usados bla bla bla... y tampoco bla bla bla, son de mi autoria bla bla bla, etc, etc.

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

* * *

Desde una distancia segura, el equipo siete, incluyendo a una Sakura recién despierta, miraban asombrados el desenlace de la batalla, el aire alrededor de los contendientes, se movía a una velocidad increíble, provocando cortes en ambos por la mera velocidad, el Gi de Gohan se desgarro, sus tatuajes en forma de cadenas comenzaron a cambiar de color, de violeta a rojo, de rojo a violeta, Zabuza comenzó a tambalearse, el agua de los brazos comenzó a gotear, su espada dejo de lado su forma para empezar a ondularse, y su herida en estomago se abrió.

El demonio de la niebla salió despedido entre una enorme torrente de luz blanca proveniente de la esfera de ki de Gohan, soltando su espada y dejando que lo que restaba del enorme golem se dispersara, al casi no haber arboles en aquel lugar, el siguió su curso hasta estar a unos 20 metros del epicentro de aquel choque.

**-Zabuza San fue derrotado… Dijo Haku desde uno de los pocos árboles que seguían en pie, apenas susurrando para que sus enemigos no se diesen cuenta de su presencia.**

.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: ¿Pierde la memoria? La enfermedad de un ser incompleto**

* * *

Gohan cayó de rodillas, si bien había logrado ganar, no era que le gustase mucho lo que le seguía a aquella sensación de poder, si bien era increíble tener 50 veces tu fuerza, forzaba su cuerpo al máximo, por no hablar de su mente, el esfuerzo que conllevaba no perder la conciencia, o el control de aquel estado era aun mas agotador, seguía sin entender con su padre podía dominarlo tan fácilmente.

Su pelo volvió a la normalidad, sus tatuajes violetas regresaron al color rojo, pero no al azul o al negro, seguían tan rojas como el fuego, termino inconsciente y cayó al suelo definitivamente, pero en su cara aun podía verse una mueca de dolor. Naruto se acerco, pero al intentar levantarlo, sintió un intenso calor en sus manos.

**-¡Joder! Esto quema.** Dijo el rubio y se dirigió hacia el lago, pero al darse cuenta de que este ahora era tan solo un cráter, comenzó a correr en círculos y soplarse las manos.

**-¡Naruto! Deja de comportarte como un idiota**. Dijo la cunouchi soltándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Sasuke por su lado, se acerco a Gohan, e ignorando el dolor que le causaba, se puso al chico sobre sus hombros y lo cargo hasta llegar cerca de Kakashi, si bien no era propio de él, sabía que ese chico era mucho más poderoso que él, y que si algún día lo enfrentaba, no tendría nada que hacer, por ello era mejor tenerlo cerca, además, si aquella técnica que había realizado para vencer a Zabuza, podía ser aprendida, no solo podría aumentar su fuerza a un nivel superior, sino que tendría una oportunidad realista de vencer a Itachi, no mas entrenamientos inútiles que tan solo le servían para mejorar un poco, no mas derrotas a manos de enemigos superiores, no más miedo, no mas debilidad… podría ser invencible, podría vengarse y restaurar la gloria del clan Uchiha.

**-Tierra llamando a Sasuke, teme, teme, responde que me empiezas a asustar. **Le dijo el rubio al ver que parecía ausente.

Por un momento casi se olvidaba donde estaba, no le respondió a Naruto, solamente comenzó a caminar lejos del claro.

**-Sakura, ayuda a Kakashi sensei a levantarse, Naruto, cuida a Tazuna. **Dijo el pelinegro a sus dos compañeros aun algo aturdido y sumido en sus pensamientos.

**-Claro Sasuke… **Le contesto la chica algo desconcertada por el tono irregularmente frio de su compañero al decir esto.

**-Lo hare, pero no porque tú me lo digas dattebayo…**

Mientras, Sakura ayudaba a Kakashi a levantarse, aun le dolía algo la pierna, por suerte para él, aquel liquido azul que le había caído cuando la capsula de Gohan lo aplasto, aun le hacía efecto, además, tan solo le habían aplicado media dosis a Sasuke, por lo que en caso de necesidad podría usarla para curarse si aparecía otro enemigo que sus alumnos no pudiesen vencer, pero lo que le preocupaba ahora no era eso, no, el Hokage lo había puesto como el líder del equipo siete por muchas razones, pero una de ellas era mucho más importante que las otras...

* * *

**Hace un mes, después de la graduación de los ninjas de Konoha:**

**-Muy bien, entonces, el último equipo ya tiene asignado un instructor, pueden retirarse. **Dijo el Hokage desde detrás del escritorio de su despacho, frente a él, se encontraban varios jounins, y a su izquierda estaba Iruka, quien tenia autorización del Hokage para permanecer en la sala mientras se asignaban los instructores, después de todo, eran sus alumnos quienes se acababan de graduar.

**-Todos pueden retirarse...**

Al instante dos ANBU aparecieron en la entrada del despacho, y abrieron la enorme puerta. los Jounins se dirigieron hacia allá seguidos por Iruka y salieron del lugar.

**-Excepto Kakashi e Iruka, tengo algo más que decirles.**

Ambos aludidos regresaron junto al Hokage, los demas, incluidos los AMBU salieron del despacho y cerraron las puertas tras de sí.

-**Kakashi, imagino que ya sabes quienes son los integrantes del equipo que te encargue verdad.**

**-Así es… dos de ellos son muy especiales.**

**-Eso es verdad, la chica originalmente no estaba en el equipo, ya que si Naruto se salía de control, Sasuke por más fuerte que sea, no podría mantener una batalla contra él, pero si los poníamos junto a Neji Hiuga, quizá podrían pararlo, ya que el poder del zorro no sería liberado por completo tan fácilmente.**

**-Pero entonces, porque pusieron a Sakura en ese equipo, obviamente ella no tiene oportunidad de mantener una batalla a un alto nivel.** Pregunto Kakashi, cosa que disgusto al Chunin, pues hablaban de una de sus alumnas.

**-Verán, si poníamos a esos tres en un mismo equipo, las posibilidades de que Sasuke se saliera de control también aumentarían, porque si hay algo que los tres sabemos sobre él, es que desde aquel día, el no soporta ser más débil que nadie, y obviamente, Hiuga es mucho más poderoso que él, al menos ahora, además, tendríamos que sacar al chico del equipo de Gai, cosa que obviamente, también sería un problema.** Dijo el Jondaime e hizo una pequeña pausa.

**-Sin embargo, Naruto siente algo por Sakura, y si llega a pasar algo, quizá pueda hacerlo entrar en razón sin que haya la necesidad de confrontarnos con Naruto, y como obviamente no puede hacerle sombra a Sasuke, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, y para compensar su debilidad física, teníamos que escoger a un Jounin calificado, que además entienda el sufrimiento, esa es la razón por la que te hemos elegido a ti Kakashi.**

**-Entiendo, pero hay algo mas no es así…**

**-Es verdad Kakashi, siempre fuiste muy bueno deduciendo las cosas. Además, esta es la razón por la que te he pedido que te quedes, Iruka, ahora escuchen con atención… Si Naruto o Sasuke llegasen a salirse de control por alguna razón, y no pueden ser controlados, solamente habrá una opción, y esta será… eliminarlos.**

Iruka se sobresalto, azoto la mano contra el escritorio del Hokage en un impulso de ira.

**-¡No puede hacer eso, son solo niños!**

**-Lo sé Iruka, y ambos llevan una gran carga, Naruto inclusive puede ser considerado un héroe, pero que diría su padre si li viera convertido en un demonio, más aun, no crees que el mismo Naruto, no te pediría que acabaras con el si se ve en una situación así.**

Esto hizo meditar al joven, era verdad, Naruto no se perdonaría jamás si llegase a hacer daño a la aldea. Abrió la puerta y salió azotándola tras él, sabía que el Jondaime tenía razón, pero no podía aceptarlo…

**-Entiendo, si ese momento llega, no dude que me encargare de cualquiera de los dos… y asumiré la responsabilidad si no lo hago. Lo juro...** Dijo Kakashi.

**-Esperemos no tener que llegar a esos extremos, Kakashi…**

* * *

Temía que ese momento llegara, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era intentar evitarlo...

**-Esperen, antes de irnos, debemos hacer algo con Zabuza...** Dijo el Jounin.

Pero al voltear atrás, no lo vieron, donde el Ninja había caído anteriormente, solo se podía ver un enorme cráter y un charco de agua.

**-! Qué bien, Gohan evaporo a ese tipo, es increíble! **Dijo Naruto.

**-Más bien aterrador... **Le siguió Sakura.

-**No, eso es imposible, el se encontraba ahí cuando yo recogí a Gohan... alguien se lo llevo.**

Gohan entonces recupero súbitamente la conciencia, su mirada estaba perdida y su respiración era entrecortada, miro a Kakashi a los ojos, su iris era completamente blanco.

**-Ka... Kakashi, ese es tu nombre... verdad.**

**-Si...** Le contesto el peli-plata muy extrañado.

**-Debo decirles algo importante, la razón por la que los protegí es algo personal, pero deben devolverme el favor, y no contarle a nadie lo que les voy a decir ahora.**

Ante esto los ninjas de Konoha asintieron, y Naruto cambio su semblante por uno más serio, pues hasta él entendía que el asunte era muy delicado.

**-Yo no soy de este mundo, tampoco de este universo, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les contare todo lo que pueda, la transformación que he realizado, es única de mi mundo, y permite multiplicar la fuerza de quien la usa por 50 veces, y solo unos cuantos individuos pueden usarla gracias a su linea de sangre, pero en mi esta transformación tiene un efecto secundario... yo estoy incompleto...**

**-! Que significa eso¡ **Dijo enérgicamente Naruto, pero antes de que dijese algo mas, Kakashi lo miro seriamente, dándole a entender que en ese momento solo debía escuchar.

-**Y por ello, esta transformación toma el control de mi mente, y fuerza mi cuerpo al máximo, por lo que después de usarla, pierdo la memoria...**

Gohan comenzó a retorcerse, y sus marcas renovaron su color rojo sangre, dejando a Sasuke sin más opción que soltarlo.

**-! No... No dejen que Alp...ha se acerque... a mí, o todos vamos a morir...** Y quedo inconsciente ante la mirada consternada de todos los presentes...

* * *

**Para los que se pregunten:** No, Gohan no dijo alp, y luego se quejo, el dijo Alpha.

Los tres cupos para sugerencias ya están ocupados, pero gracias por su interés.


	11. La nueva vida de Gohan comienza

¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a mi palacio de la locura, a mi nunca jamás, mi isla perdida, la profundidad de mi mente, el wonderland!… bueno, creo que es suficiente, bienvenidos a la segunda saga, a todos los 30 seguidores que se han tomado la molestia de seguir la historia hasta aquí, y a las 1462 visitas que he tenido hasta ahora, a los 16 reviews y a todo su apoyo.

¡ROCK CABRONES!

**_+88_...**  
**_+880_...**  
**_++88_...**  
**_++88_...**  
**_+880_...**  
**_+888_...**  
**_++880_+...**  
**_++888_+++88_+++...**  
**_++8888_+++8880++88_+++88...**  
**_+++8888+++8880++8888_++888_...**  
**_++888++8888+++888888++888_...**  
**_++88++8888++8888888++888_...**  
**_++++++888888888888888888_...**  
**_++++++88888888888888888_...**  
**_++++++++000888888888888_...**  
**_+++++++000088888888888_...**  
**_+++++++00088888888888_...**  
**_+++++++088888888888_...**  
**_+++++++088888888888_...**  
**_+++++++8888888888_...**  
**_++++++0088888888_...**  
**_+++++0008888888_...**  
**_...8888888...**

**Disclamer: **Los personajes usados bla bla bla... y tampoco bla bla bla, son de mi autoria bla bla bla, etc, etc.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: ¿PLAGEO A GOHAN'S DILEMA...** No, no hay nada que odie mas que la falta de originalidad, excepto en MAD, ahi es genial... pero bueno, un tipo me mando un PM amenazándome con reportarme si no dejaba de hacer plagio a Gohan's dilema... como yo mismo lo dije, estaba leyendo fics de Naruto x Dragon ball cuando se me ocurrió hacer mi versión, y si bien tienen parentesco, eso tiene explicación...

1.- Ambos comienzan en el pais de la ola...

Pues si, fue la primera misión del equipo 7 fuera de Konoha, mi Gohan tiene que aparecer fuera de la aldea para que la trama funcione, si no lo pongo ahí tendría que esperar a que volviesen a salir de la aldea, que es ya casi cuando Sasuke se va.

2.- El Sakura x Gohan.

Dije que era una posibilidad, ademas, yo leo la traducción que le hicieron al español, y ahí ya me lo arruinaste todo, tenias que decirme que terminan como pareja.

3.-Los sellos de Gohan y la transportacion al universo de Naruto.

Obvio que se transporta, si no como llega ahí en cuanto a los sellos, esos son diferentes, pero si digo porque ahora se va a descubrir el pastel, y mi fic va a quedar arruinado.

* * *

**LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA.**

* * *

Gohan es enviado de alguna forma al mundo de Naruto, despierta con extrañas marcas en forma de cadenas por todo su cuerpo y no entiende ni J de lo que le ha pasado, al reunirse con el equipo siete espera poder recuperar su memoria y de paso poder regresar a su mundo.

* * *

**Saga 2: El país de la ola**

**Capitulo 11: La nueva vida de Gohan comienza.**

* * *

**-Y bueno, eso es todo lo que sabemos sobre ti, y todo lo que nos has contado antes de perder la memoria, y supongo que el resto ya lo sabes.** Le dijo El peli-plata a Gohan terminando su relato y volviendo a sacar su libro para comenzar a leerlo con normalidad.

**-Entonces mi nombre es Gohan, ¿correcto? **Pregunto el chico a nadie en particular.

**-Así es.** Le contesto la peli-rosa con una sonrisa, hablando por primera vez desde que Gohan había llegado al lugar.

**.!Ya podemos hablar!, !Que alivio, Kakashi sensei nos había prohibido interrumpirlo mientras te lo contaba todo¡ !Estuve aguantándome las ganas de hablar mucho tiempo¡ !¿Cuánto?¡, ¡¿Una hora?! **Le dijo Naruto al chico increíblemente rápido, cosa común en el después de haberse tenido que callar casi durante 2 horas. Pero se cayó al ver que tanto Kakashi como Sakura y Sasuke estaban mirándolo furiosamente.

**-Entonces tú debes de ser Sasuke, y tu Naruto ¿no es así?…**

**-Así es…**

**-…** Naruto no dijo nada, pues le había prometido a su maestro le había pedido estar callado, y a pesar de ser idiota, el nunca rompía una promesa.

**-Y esa capsula de la que me hablase, aun la tengo.**

Kakashi le lanzo el pequeño objeto a Gohan, quien lo atrapo hábilmente a mitad del trayecto.

**-Solamente tienes que apretar el botón en la parte de arriba para que se abra, o eso es lo que vi cuando tú la usaste, pero mejor espera a estar solo para probarla.** Le dijo a manera de respuesta.

Naruto miro a su maestro en busca de un permiso para al fin hablar.

**-Mh, está bien Naruto, ya puedes hablar, pero no fastidies a Gohan, acaba de levantarse.**

El rubio soltó el aire como si se hubiese estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo, luego aspiro todo el que pudo hasta ponerse rojo, pero Sakura lo paro con un golpe en la cabeza antes de que siquiera comenzase a hablar.

**-¡Naruto baka, deja de estar jodiendo a Gohan, mejor ponte a entrenar o algo! **Le dijo la kunouchi.

**-¿Entrenar…? ¡Es cierto, vámonos a entrenar Sasuke, no puedo decir que te he derrotado si no hemos pasado el mismo tiempo entrenando!**

Al decir esto Naruto tomo a Sasuke del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo de camino a los arboles.

**-¡Jodido Naruto, deja de arrastrarme que ensucias mi camisa!**

A Gohan le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca ante el último comentario del uchiha, pero lo ignoro casi de inmediato.

**-Hey, tú no quieres ir a ver como les va a esos dos entrenando, para ti habrá sido muy fácil, pero es difícil encontrar un talento así hoy en día, además, pasaras un tiempo más con nosotros, será mejor que conozcas un poco más a tus compañeros de viaje.** Le dijo el Jounin.

**-Yo nunca he dicho que me quedare con ustedes…** Le contesto tajante Gohan a Kakashi para sorpresa suya y de Sakura.

**-Aprecio la oferta, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, necesito respuestas, y ustedes ya me dijeron todo lo que saben de mi.** Termino el chico para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar lejos del lugar.

**-Quizá en eso tengas razón, pero piénsalo de esta manera, nosotros sabemos algo acerca de ti, y por lo que sabemos, llegaste directamente al país de la ola, no hay nadie que te haya visto antes que nosotros, por lo que nadie más sabe sobre ti.**

Hizo una pausa, Gohan se paró en seco, pero no volteo a verlos.

**-Además, si sigues por ahí sin ningún cuidado puedes encontrarte con ninjas de otra aldea, la nuestra es una dentro de lo que cabe "pacifica", y nuestro Hokage te recibirá si se lo pedimos, pero si vas a otro lado, puede que te tomen por un espía o un enemigo antes de cruzar palabra alguna y te asesinen.**

**-Y sobre mi memoria, en tu villa pueden hacer algo por ella.** Pregunto el saiyan volviendo a mirar a Kakashi.

**-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, pero hay una ninja medico, ahora está fuera de la aldea, y no sabemos cuándo volverá, pero es considerada la mejor medico ninja del mundo, y posiblemente pueda ayudarte a recuperarla.**

**-(Veamos, si me quedo aquí, puedo tener la oportunidad de saber que mierda hago aquí, si me voy lo más seguro es que me maten… maldita sea…) Está bien, me quedare. **Dijo Gohan dejando escapar un suspiro.

Una sonrisa se marco debajo de la máscara de Kakashi mientras veía a Gohan ir resignado en dirección en lugar al claro donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

**-Sakura, tu también deberías ir a entrenar…** Dijo el peli-plata sin mirar a la chica.

**-Si…** Le dijo algo ausente, al final no había cogido el valor para agradecerle a Gohan por haberla salvado…

* * *

**En otro lugar del país de la ola: Guarida de Zabuza.**

El ninja de la niebla estaba sobre un gastado colchón cubierto de vendajes, y con una bolsa de hielo sobre su estomago, donde el chico le había golpeado con aquella esfera blanca. Ese niño le había causado demasiados problemas, había tenido que mostrar su técnica definitiva, y aun así había perdido contra él en un duelo mano a mano, pero alguien como el no dejaría las cosas así, no, tomaría venganza, de eso no cabía duda, pero la pregunta era, como lo haría, ese chiquillo era demasiado poderoso incluso para él, pero debía tener al menos una debilidad, debía haber ignorado algo...

**-Haku, ese chico, ¿viste algún punto débil?...**

**-No, Zabuza san...** Le contesto el aludido desde una esquina de la habitación, donde lavaba algunos vendajes en una tinaja. Aunque por dentro la rabia le carcomía por no serle de utilidad a su maestro.

**-No te culpo, ni siquiera yo pude vencerlo...**

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dejo paso a 3 hombres, dos de ellos eran altos y fornidos, enfundados en trajes negros, rápidamente estos dos se hicieron a un lado para dejar en el centro de la habitación al tercero, quien era un hombre bajo y regordete, con cabello de color marrón claro y esponjado y poco peinado, llevaba unos lentes oscuros, y un bigote pequeño y ordenado, traía puesto un saco negro por encima de una camisa amarillenta y una corbata violeta. Un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros puntiagudos.

**-Gato… que es lo que te trae por aquí…** Le dijo el shinobi de la niebla al hombre del centro, a la vez que intentaba sentarse sobre el colchón para que aquel hombrecillo no creyese que era tan fácil acabar con él, pero sin ningún resultado más que un chorro de sangre que broto de su boca.

**-Zabuza, te contrate para que acabases con ese viejo de Tazuna, pero veo que no eres capaz de hacerlo, te daría otra oportunidad, pero no puedes ni moverte sin desangrarte, así que ya no me eres útil, mátenlo a él y luego al chico.** Le contesto este con una mueca desquiciada, mientras hacia una seña con la cabeza a sus dos "guardaespaldas".

Estos dieron un paso al frente en dirección a Zabuza, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, Haku se levanto de su posición y se abalanzo sobre ellos a una velocidad sobrehumana, saco un kunai y lo apunto a la garganta de uno de sus contrincantes, mientras que de una patada saco al segundo de combate y rajaba la garganta del primero, para luego apuntar el kunai a Gato.

**-No deberías hacer nada estúpido, Gato, puede que ahora este herido, pero pronto me recuperare, y Haku aun puede pelear por mi…** Le dijo fríamente el jounin.

**-¡¿Imbécil, a quien crees que le hablas?!**

**-¡A quién crees tú que le hablas, aun en este estado puedo matarte con las manos atadas a la espalda¡** Interrumpió Zabuza antes de que Gato terminara de hablar.

Este último retrocedió algunos pasos ante la mirada amenazante del shinobi.

**-Está bien, ¡pero solo tienes una semana para traerme la cabeza de ese Tazuna o mandare a todos mis subordinados a que te persigan hasta el infierno si es necesario!** Le dijo este, aunque no se veía muy convencido de sus palabras.

Ante esto Haku apretó el cuchillo contra el cuello de Gato, provocando un pequeño corte por el cual se derramo lentamente una pequeña gota de sangre, que fue suficiente para hacer al magnate gritar de miedo y caer de un sentón contra el piso.

**-Es suficiente Haku… bien, en una semana te traeré la cabeza de ese viejo… pero quiero el doble del pago, y la mitad por adelantado.**

**-¡Estás loco, jamás lograras que!... **El kunai de Haku volvió a amenazar al hombrecillo quien esta vez solo asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando atrás a sus guardaespaldas, mientras uno se retorcía de dolor para luego simplemente contraerse por última vez y quedarse completamente inmóvil, y el otro se levantaba pesadamente recién despertado tras el golpe del aprendiz de Zabuza, para quedar horrorizado al ver la rajadura en el cuello de su compañero, por la que ocasionalmente aun salían algunos borbotones de sangre, y salir corriendo de la habitación con algunos traspiés.

**-Haku, recuerdas aquel líquido que recogiste cuando seguías a esos ninjas de la hoja.**

**-Si… seguro que quiere usarlo. **Le contesto este relajando su postura

**-De otra manera no podre estar recuperado para dentro de una semana.**

El chico metió su mano en una de sus bolsas para sacar una pequeña botella de vidrio, que estaba llena de un líquido azul transparentizo, la abrió y se acerco al lugar donde había estado lavando los vendajes, tomo uno y le impregno el liquido, para luego aplicárselo a Zabuza.

**-Zabuza san…** Le dijo nuevamente, pero ahora con un tono de alegría casi imperceptible en su voz, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en su rostro.

**-Si Haku…**

**-Creo haber encontrado un punto débil en el chico…** Zabuza arqueo la ceja algo sorprendido, ese niño era increíblemente fuerte, no podía imaginarse alguna forma de vencerle si ni siquiera con su jutsu de "Golem elemental" había sido rival para él.

**-¿Y cuál es?**

**-Sus… compañeros…**

Ante esto Zabuza pinto una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, una llena de malicia, que deformaba las vendas que cubrían su cara dejando ver aquella mueca desquiciada que dejaba en claro para cualquiera que lo mirara por que le llamaban el "Demonio de la niebla".

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke intentaban una y otra y otra vez escalar más alto que el otro, comúnmente Sasuke ganaría con facilidad, pero ese día Naruto estaba más motivado que de costumbre, y el ya de por si era muy motivado, esto se debía a que Gohan y Sakura ya habían logrado escalar hasta lo más alto de sus respectivos arboles, y ahora el presionaba a Sasuke pisándole los talones, y ocasionalmente superándolo.

**-¡Yeah, esta vez te he pasado por todo un metro Sasuke!** Dijo emocionado el rubio, aunque ya con el cansancio marcado en su voz.

**-Vuelve a intentarlo…** **usuratonkachii… **Le dijo el otro en tono burlón también algo desairado.

Naruto y el siguieron intentando escalar sus respectivos arboles, ambos llegando a una altura aproximada de 20 metros, pero los arboles median aproximadamente 35, por lo que ambos se habían propuesto llegar a la cima antes que su rival, y eso debían lograrlo antes de que el entrenamiento terminase exactamente a las 10:30pm.

Kakashi por su lado estaba feliz, y lo demostraba con una ligera sonrisa por debajo de su máscara, al final el arranque de ira de Sasuke se había pasado con una buena noche de descanso, aun le preocupaba, pero si su rivalidad con Naruto seguía en buenos términos, quizá pronto alcanzarían un nivel comparable al del chico, y Sasuke dejaría de ser tan volátil como ahora.

Sakura se sentía feliz de haber conseguido llegar a la cima antes que sus compañeros, ahora quizá Sasuke se fijaría en ella, por un momento inclusive le paso por la cabeza que él se enojaría con ella por haberlo conseguido antes que él, pero estaba más concentrado en conseguirlo el mismo que en preocuparse por si ella lo hacía.

**-Bueno, al menos no me odia…** Dijo ella para sus adentros en un susurro.

**-¿Quien no te odia?** Le pregunto el saiyan.

**-¡Ah! Me asustaste.** Le regaño la kunouchi casi calleándose de la rama en la que estaba.

**-Lo siento.** Le contesto este guardando su capsula dentro de su g ya que llebava largo rato viendola y levantándose de la rama en la que estaba acostado para llegar de un brinco a la de Sakura a unos diez metros de distancia…

**-¡Espera, como me escuchaste desde haya!**

**-No lo sé, creo que tengo un oído muy bueno…**

**-Bueno, es que… Sasuke es…**

**-¿El te gusta verdad?…**

**-Eso creo…**

**-Entonces no te preocupes, eres una chica linda y talentosa, de seguro él se dará cuenta. Le dijo Gohan con una sonrisa alegre.**

**-¿Enserio lo crees? Le pregunto la chica alegre.**

**-¡Claro!**

**-Gracias Gohan, significa mucho para mí.** Le dijo este algo sonrojada por la pena, Gohan se levanto y salto nuevamente a su árbol.

No podía decir porque, pero sentía una extraña conexión con aquella chica, como si la conociera de hace años, ¿Quizá Kakashi le estaba mintiendo y llevaba más tiempo del que le conto en aquel lugar?... No, el no parecía una persona que mintiese así, pero esa chica se le hacía realmente familiar, y sentía un impulso irrefrenable por protegerla a cualquier costo…

Debajo de ellos Naruto y Sasuke estaban exhaustos y tirados en el suelo, respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, ninguno de los dos había conseguido escalar más de veinticinco metros.

**-(Debería pedirle ayuda a Sakura, ella lo logro muy rápido…)** Penso el Uzumaki.

**-(Debería pedirle un consejo a ese Gohan, el lo logro de inmediato…)** Se propuso al mismo tiempo el Uchiha.

**-¡Hey, Sakura!** Grito Naruto.

**-¿Eh?** Dijo esta a la vez que bajaba con cuidado del árbol.

**-Quería preguntarte si puedes darme algún consejo para escalar el árbol…**

* * *

El Uchiha escalo el árbol hasta donde se encontraba el saiyan (obviamente usando las manos) hasta lograr llamar su atención.

**-Hey Gohan, podrías...**

**-Si...** Le pregunto este con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, por alguna razón sentía una gran rivalidad hacia él, y le agradaba ver cuánto le costaba pedir su ayuda, aunque no tuviese claro el porqué.

**-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero...**

**-No, no lo se... ¿Qué es?**

**-Tks, debi haberle pregutado a Sakura… está bien, tu ganas, podrías darme algún consejo. **Soltó finalmente el Genin algo sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la verguenza que le suponía tener que rebajarse al nivel de Naruto a pedir ayuda.

* * *

Sasuke bajo de un brinco y se coloco frente a su árbol en posición para concentrar su chakra, al igual que Naruto frente a su respectivo árbol.

**-Te estaba esperando para comenzar, teme.**

**-No debiste darme esa ventaja, baka.**

Ambos sabían que ese sería el último intento de esa noche, si fallaban, el otro los aplastaría por completo, y ambos habían acabado con sus reservas de chakra en el entrenamiento, se habían esforzado de mas, a Sasuke le costaba admitirlo, pero al igual que Naruto, sus piernas estaban por explotar, La noche comenzaba a caer, serian las 9:25pm. habían desayunado poco, y no tenían mucha energía, si no acababan pronto alguno de los dos se desmayaría por falta de chakra, comenzaron a correr a una velocidad tremenda hacia sus árboles, escalaron un metro, dos… cinco, diez, Naruto se le adelanto a Sasuke, quince, veinte, se emparejaron a una misma altura, veinticinco treinta, Sasuke saco ventaja… treintaicuatro, Naruto se impulso hacia adelante logrando alcanzar a su rival… Kakashi dejo de leer su libro y miro por encima de el para ver quien ganaría, Sakura y Gohan miraron hacia ellos...

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto estaban enojados, el primero abrió ruidosamente la puerta de la pequeña choza, sorprendiendo a una distraída Tsunami que preparaba la cena.

**-¡Empate!** Decía el rubio.

**-¡Gane!** Le contestaba el peli-negro.

**-¡Empate!** Repitió.

**-¡Gane!** Seguía discutiendo.

**-¿No soportas que te haya igualado Sasuke?**

**-No me alcanzaste, está claro que yo gane, ¡¿Verdad Kakashi sensei?!**

Este solo los miro a los dos mientras una gota de sudor le escurría por la nuca, podrían ser Ninjas, pero seguían siendo chicos de tan solo doce años, sin embargo, solo Kakashi y Gohan habían tenido un ojo tan rápido para saber quien había ganado esa noche… Ambos Kunais habían quedado clavados en la copa de los arboles, pero el que había llegado primero era…

* * *

BUENO, DENME SU OPINIÓN... NO... NADA, :(

Por cierto, que me dicen si creo una cuenta en deviantart y subo dibujos de mis personajes, aunque no lo crean soy multi-talentos, nado, hago artes marciales, juego ajedrez, dibujo y escribo... díganme que opinan.


	12. Reflexiones

**Disclamer: **Los personajes usados bla bla bla... y tampoco bla bla bla, son de mi autoría bla bla bla, etc, etc.

Gracias a todos los que comentan, que quizá no sean muchos, pero de cualquier forma son geniales, y gracias también a todas las visitas, ¡pronto llegamos a las 2000!

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto estaban enojados, el primero abrió ruidosamente la puerta de la pequeña choza, sorprendiendo a una distraída Tsunami que preparaba la cena.

**-¡Empate!** Decía el rubio.

**-¡Gane!** Le contestaba el peli-negro.

**-¡Empate!** Repitió.

**-¡Gane!** Seguía discutiendo.

**-¿No soportas que te haya igualado Sasuke?**

**-No me alcanzaste, está claro que yo gane, ¡¿Verdad Kakashi sensei?!**

Este solo los miro a los dos mientras una gota de sudor le escurría por la nuca, podrían ser Ninjas, pero seguían siendo chicos de tan solo doce años, sin embargo, solo Kakashi y Gohan habían tenido un ojo tan rápido para saber quien había ganado esa noche… Ambos Kunais habían quedado clavados en la copa de los arboles, pero el que había llegado primero era…

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Reflexiones.**

* * *

**GOHAN**

* * *

Esa había sido una larga noche, por su parte, Gohan había subido directamente a la habitación en la que se había levantado esa mañana, recorriendo un poco la casa con la vista se había dado cuenta del estado deplorable en que se encontraba, y se dijo a si mismo que al día siguiente, comenzaría a trabajar en el dichoso puente por el que los ninjas y ese tal Tazuna habían arriesgado su vida, claro, justo después de arreglar algunos asuntos ahí.

Naruto en cambio, se había quedado abajo a discutir con un chico llamado Inari, un pequeño de unos ocho o nueve años., que decía algo acerca de que los verdaderos héroes no existían, eso lo había molestado, pero lo había hecho aun mucho mas a Naruto, quien salió tras él, no sabía que es lo que le había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que algo le había pasado a esos dos en su pasado, y el pasado de Naruto, seguramente era el más oscuro de todos, pues a pesar de su actitud alegre, en el fondo podía percibir en él una extraña energía, una cargada de odio y rencor…

* * *

**KAKASHI**

* * *

Kakashi se ejercitaba en su habitación, si bien Zabuza había sido derrotado, cabía la posibilidad de que el también hubiese conseguido algo de ese extraño liquido azul que le había curado la quemadura en el tobillo, su pierna estaba mal, muy mal, quizá no podría estar al cien para cuando el volviera, pero era evidente que si el chico no tenia su memoria de vuelta, sus alumnos no podrían encargarse de alguien como él sin su ayuda, tenía que mejorarse para entonces, por suerte, había llenado una capsula con aquel extraño liquido cuando la capsula lo había aplastado y se había dado cuenta de sus propiedades medicinales, pero este se había evaporado tan rápido que apenas tenía unas gotas…

* * *

**SASUKE**

* * *

Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el futon de su habitación, en el techo de esta podían verse las marcas de varios kunais, ya los había quitado de ahí, en una misión no importaba perderlos, pero también eran caros, y el no era tan tonto como para dejarlos ahí, curiosamente las marcas formaban una figura, una guardada en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón, alguien a quien odiaba a muerte, las marcas de los kunais formaban el rostro de Itachi, lo había hecho inconscientemente, como parte de su instinto vengador, en su primer día en aquella casa, después de ver a Gohan y Zabuza pelear, al darse cuenta que con la introducción de aquel chico sus posibilidades de vencer a Itachi ahora eran realistas.

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

Sakura subió directamente a su habitación, se recostó sobre su cama e intento dormir, se quito la banda de su cabeza, se cubrió con una vieja y gastada sabana y quedo profundamente dormida, al día siguiente había prometido ir con Tsunami a comprar la comida para la semana, así que se iría temprano mientras Naruto, Sasuke, Gohan y Kakashi irían a trabajar en el puente. La verdad tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, pero había decidido dejarlas a un lado hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**NARUTO**

* * *

**-¡Te voy a demostrar que los héroes de verdad si existen!**

Naruto termino su riña con Inari, este simplemente se quedo callado.

Naruto subió a su habitación, valla que ese chico era molesto, le había quitado el apetito, todo el tiempo diciendo que todo era inútil, que los héroes no existían, que él nunca podría ser Hokage, ese era el tipo de personas que él no soportaba, que él había perdido a su padre y que, él había perdido también a su madre, al igual que el niño, había vivido en la pobreza, y no solo eso, durante toda su infancia nunca nadie se preocupo por él, y aun así, había seguido adelante, pero el no iba a dejar a nadie atrás.

* * *

**INARI**

* * *

El niño comenzó a llorar, que podía entender ese idiota, no podía comprender el dolor que el sentía su padre los había abandonado a el y a su madre, siempre había vivido en la pobreza, y cuando por fin, alguien había aparecido para ayudarle, y el comenzó a creer que las cosas podían mejorar, ese alguien se fue tan rápido como llego... aun cuando el supiera todo lo que le había pasado, no podría entender ese dolor si no lo vivía el mismo.

**-Perdónalo.** Le dijo una voz suave desde detrás de el.

**-Que pueden saber ustedes, ninguno me puede entender...** Contesto el chiquillo

**-Nadie entiende lo que sentí al perder a mi padre.**

**-Quien te dijo eso.** Replico el peli-blanco

Inari volteo a verlo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, mostrando algo de sorpresa por las palabras del jounin.

**-Ese chico que vino a hablar contigo, se llama Naruto, y el tampoco la ha tenido fácil, sus dos padres murieron cuando él era apenas un niño, por alguna razón que ni siquiera él sabe, todo el mundo en nuestra aldea lo odia y lo discrimina, y ha vivido en la pobreza durante toda su vida sin nadie que esté a su lado...**

El niño abrió los ojos como platos, y miro en la dirección en que el rubio se había ido, ¿era eso verdad?, ¿el comprendía su dolor?

**-Pero entonces, ¿por qué él?...**

**-¿Por qué no llora?... creo que es porque se canso, el antes era como tú, llorando todo el tiempo, pero supongo que un día se dio cuenta que de nada servia llorar, porque haciendo eso nunca nadie lo tomaría en cuenta, y entonces decidió convertirse en Hokage, piénsalo, creo que lo que te dijo a ti se la ha dicho a si mismo muchas veces…**

Kakashi le sonrió por debajo de la máscara y camino por la pared de la casa hasta llegar a una ventana en lo alto de esta, por donde entro a su habitación para seguir con lo suyo, por fin ese niño dejaría de llorar y podría entrenar en paz, después de todo, agradecía ser bueno para escoger las palabras.

* * *

**TSUNAMI**

* * *

Termino de guardar todo lo que había usado para preparar la cena, había mantenido su sonrisa durante toda la noche, pero ahora su cara denotaba una profunda tristeza, les había dicho a los ninjas de la hoja que comieran cuanto quisieran, pero la verdad es que no debería haberlo hecho, el chico de naranja y el de azul habían acabado con toda la comida que tenían guardada, el del gi negro que había estado inconsciente la noche anterior parecía haberse dado cuenta de la poca comida que tenían, pues apenas comió un poco cuando dijo que ya estaba lleno, aunque la verdad parecía que tenía un enorme apetito aun.

Suspiro, su hijo y el chico rubio habían salido, Inari como siempre estaba muy deprimido, y al parecer eso no le agradaba al chico, pues había salido detrás de el, la noche anterior había hecho lo mismo, pero no lo había seguido, tan solo le había gritado, esperaba que su hijo aprendiese algo de la determinación de su invitado, excepto por la parte de la comida, si su hijo comenzaba a comer tanto no sabía cómo harían para salir adelante, una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro, luego recordó que nadie la estaba mirando y esta desapareció, depositaba todas sus esperanzas en ese puente.

* * *

**Al día siguiente; 6:00 am: Casa de Tazuna.**

* * *

Kakashi fue el primero en despertarse, levanto primero a Sasuke poniendo su fotón de cabeza hasta que este se deslizo fuera y se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo, luego fue a la habitación de Sakura, tomo el colchón por debajo y lo ladeo, Sakura comenzó a rodar por encima de el hasta que cayó al suelo Luego fue a la habitación de Gohan, a él lo tomo por la pierna para ponerlo de cabeza

**-(Es bastante ligero).** Pensó

**-(Que pasaría si…)**

Lo primero que Gohan vio fue el cielo azul de la mañana en todo su esplendor, el sol estaba comenzando a elevarse sobre las nubes, la pregunta era, por que estaba viendo el suelo, se percato de que estaba cayendo por la ventana de su habitación, casi se da contra el suelo, por suerte, la noche anterior había explorado un poco sus capacidades, así que justo antes de golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, logro frenarse en el aire, era algo raro, pero qué bueno que podía hacerlo.

**-¡Pero que mierda!... ¡Naruto! **Grito Sasuke al sentir el enorme moretón que tenía en la cabeza.

**-¡Naruto, ven aquí, te voy a!**... Grito esta vez Sakura al darse cuenta de que estaba aplastada por su colchón.

* * *

-¡Noventa y siete!, ¡noventa y ocho!, ¡noventa y nueve! Y… Naruto paro sus flexiones sintiendo como por alguna inexplicable razón una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesaba su espina dorsal, tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿Por qué sería?, bueno, lo dejaría para cuando su sensei y los demás se levantasen, el estaba despierto desde hace una hora, y entrenaba en las cercanías de la casa, estaba decidido, si no podía vencer a Sasuke entrenando junto a él, entonces entrenaría el doble.

* * *

Kakashi reía por lo bajo, de seguro eran los efectos secundarios de aquella medicina, cambio de actitud, bueno, la verdad es que tenía que admitir que de una forma u otra aquello era muy gracioso.

Pero de cualquier forma, donde estaría Naruto... para ese momento ya debería estar escapando de la ira de sus dos amigos…

**-¡Naruto!** Gruñeron sus dos compañeros de equipo mientras salían de la casa estampando la puerta.

**-¡Bien, busquen a Naruto y a Tazuna, nos iremos al puente! **Dijo Kakashi aparentando seriedad, pero bueno, después de todo, quien sospecharía algo de él.

**-Sakura, tu ve por Tazuna, yo iré a darle una paliza a Naruto.** Dijo serio el emo vengador.

**-¡Si Sasuke kun! **Le respondió la kunouchi mientras entraba a buscar al viejo constructor.

**-Kakashi, yo me quedare, tengo que revisar mi capsula, pero en cuanto acabe iré al puente, lo prometo…** Le dijo Gohan al Jounin dejando de levitar.

**-De acuerdo, solo no te atrases demasiado.** Le contesto este.

Al cabo de un rato Sakura volvió junto a Tazuna, y Sasuke regreso arrastrando a un machacado Naruto.

**-¿Por qué Sasuke?, ¿Por qué?** Dijo el rubio con un tono dramático.

**-Eso te enseñara a no golpear mi cabeza contra él suelo a las cinco de la mañana.**

Ante esto a Kakashi le cayó una gota de sudor frio por la nuca.

**-Así que fuiste tú el que me arrojo por la ventana ¿no? **Dijo Gokan chocando su puño contra un árbol haciendo que la corteza de este se troceara, a la vez que lo envolvía un aire frio, desconcertando a los demás.

**-¡Kakashi sensei, dígale a Sakura que la amo!** Fue lo único que logro decir antes de que Gohan y la misma peli-rosa se unieran a la golpiza que le daba Sasuke.

**-Creo que quizá me excedí un poco.** Dijo para sí el peli-blanco.

Al terminar con Naruto los tres chicos se separaron, dejando ver un enorme bulto morado, que si no fuera por el cabello rubio y el atuendo naranja nadie reconocería siquiera como una persona.

**-Creo que Naruto también se quedara, Gohan, cuida de el por favor.**

**-Claro.** Respondió este con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Gohan arrastro a Naruto dentro de la casa.**

**-Pero que le pasa a estos locos, en momentos como este me da alegría que el país no tenga una aldea ninja.** Dijo Tazuna en un susurro.

**-Muy bien, nos vamos al puente, Gohan y Naruto nos alcanzaran en un rato.**

**-¡Sí!** Asintieron los dos Genin restantes.

* * *

Gohan dejo a Naruto descuidadamente sobre su futon, luego salto por la ventana de la habitación y comprobó que todas sus heridas a excepción de la cicatriz que tenía en el lado izquierdo del pecho ya se habían curado casi al cien por ciento.

Pero aun debía comprobar si todo estaba en orden, ya había podido comprobar que él no era un humano común, pues podía volar, su capacidad regenerativa era increíble, y al parecer su poder y fuerza también eran titánicas, hasta el podía darse cuenta de que eso no era normal.

Por lo que le habían dicho había utilizado alguna técnica para curarse casi por completo, pero luego lo habían vuelto a herir, tomo una rama que terminaba en un extremo algo puntiagudo y se hizo un pequeño corte con ella en el brazo, este rápidamente se cubrió con una costra, y al cabo de unos minutos, esta se cayó a pedazos para revelar su brazo en perfecto estado, lo intento nuevamente pero ahora utilizando algo de energía sobre la rama, la verdad no sabía cómo es que podía hacer esto, pero era fácil y familiar para el utilizarla así, como la pequeña esfera naranja que había creado en su palma la noche anterior. Esta vez su herida tardo mas en cicatrizar, al parecer ese tipo de ataques eran diferentes, podía ser que la herida se viera igual, pero el daño era mayor, su teoría estaba en lo cierto.

Luego comprobó su fuerza, era suficiente como para derribar un árbol con un solo golpe tan solo con la mitad de su fuerza. Aquellas esferas de "Ki", tampoco se quedaban atrás, cada una de ellas creaba pequeños cráteres de aproximadamente un metro cubico, y a pesar de que no podía medir su velocidad, sabía que también era envidiable, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Primero probo su precisión, tomo uno de los troncos que había derribado y lo coloco de manera vertical frente a él, regreso a dentro de la casa y le pidió a Tsunami el hacha de Tazuna, la cual él había visto la noche anterior, ella dudo un poco al principio pero termino accediendo.

Gohan volvió frente al tronco, levanto el hacha con una mano y la dejo caer sobre el tronco con fuerza, era un corte limpio justo por la mitad, su precisión era perfecta, era hora de poner manos a la obra.

* * *

**9:00am. Construcción del puente.**

* * *

Sasuke cargaba varios costales de cemento con cada brazo, aproximadamente unos 10 en total, lo que dejaba algo desconcertados a los trabajadores del puente, pues siendo ellos adultos podían solamente con cuatro a la vez.

Sakura lo miraba a lo lejos sentada junto a Tazuna, le tocaba hacer guardia, pero en eso momento ella no era la más indicada para estar de vigía, su mente divagaba en el hecho de que ella apenas podía soportar como mucho dos costales, todo el viaje se había percatado, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta, durante la pelea contra Gohan cuando lo vieron por primera vez, sus compañeros fueron quienes lo enfrentaron, ella tampoco habría podido defenderse de la esfera que Naruto le había lanzado accidentalmente, al principio pensó que Gohan tampoco, pues había quedado inconsiente tras el impacto, pero la verdad es que el estaba forzando su cuerpo a más del límite, y cuando peleo contra Zabuza se dio cuenta de que si no hubiese recibido de lleno el impacto por ella y en cambio lo hubiese bloqueado, no le habrá afectado el ataque.

Antes pensaba que era tan solo algo débil comparada con sus compañeros, pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente, Sasuke y Naruto también eran relativamente débiles, y si ellos no podían contra Zabuza, y si Gohan era más fuerte que Zabuza, ella era increíblemente débil, y no solo eso, sino que también era una inútil, sus compañeros la habían mantenido fuera de la batalla y del trabajo pesado porque ellos ya lo sabía, recordó lo que le había dicho Sasuke cuando el equipo siete apenas comenzaba.

**_-En lugar de andar coqueteando deberías entrenar…-_**

Era cierto, y ella lo sabía.

En ese momento vio pasar a Kakashi con 15 costales, ¿como los había acomodado?, ni idea, pero los llevaba.

**-Bueno, al menos el nivel que debo alcanzar no es tanto… **

Pensó viendo que la diferencia entre Kakashi y Sasuke era de solo cinco costales, pero luego se percato que mientras Sasuke debía hacer un esfuerzo considerable, Kakashi los llevaba casi como si nada, además de que el aun cojeaba un poco por la herida en su pierna.

* * *

Ese día era bastante tranquilo, debían aprovechar para avanzar lo más que se pudiese en la construcción antes de que Zabuza volviera a atacar, como Kakashi le había dicho, el mientras tanto supervisaba que no hubiese ninguna diferencia entre los planos y la estructura, cualquier error podía significar una pérdida de tiempo de horas hasta días… pero se preocuparía por eso luego, ahora tenía que concentrarse

* * *

**12:15pm. Konoha, cerca de la torre del Hokage.**

* * *

Un chico salía volando por los aires, quien era, nadie lo sabía, su cabello era de un color negro intenso, y sus ojos de un café claro, una pantalla de niebla lo cubria, traia puesto un Gi blanco con botas negras, una cinta marrón y muñequeras a juego, en su espalda podía verse un extraño símbolo parecido a una "_a", y en su cuerpo podían verse algunos raspones por el impacto._

**-¡No me agradas chico saiyan!, ¡intentaste matar a Gai sensei y a Sarutobi jisan! **Dijo un enérgico chico con sombrero de paja, detrás de quien se encontraba un hombre con un traje de látex verde con un chaleco de jounin, un peinado de tazón pasado de moda y unas cejas que podían pasar fácilmente por azotadores gigantes.

**-Para serte sincero, no me esperaba tener que luchar contra gente tan fuerte en este mundo, cuando llegue solo sentí energías débiles, no creí que ustedes también pudieran esconder su poder, pero bueno, cuando oí eso de Hohage, no puede evitar querer ese título, cuando llegue solo tenía planeado matarlos a todos.** Dijo el chico de blanco limpiándose una gota de sangre de la boca.

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver! Gomu gomu no… ¡Bazoka! **Dijo Lufy a la vez que corría en dirección a su oponente y extendía ambos brazos hacia adelante soltando un devastador golpe.

**-¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! ¡Lee, toma nota! **Dijo Gai mirando hacia atrás, solo para ver a sus tres discípulos tirados en el piso, ese chico los había derribado de un golpe…

El golpe de Luffy dio directo al blanco, pero por algún motivo a pesar de haber funcionado de maravilla hace un momento, esta vez no le había hecho nada, miro hacia el chico, y se dio cuenta de que su cabello ahora estaba erizado y de color plata, y un aura dorada le rodeaba acompañada de algunos relámpagos azules.

**-Esto me da mala espina, Luffy, llévate a Lee y los otros lejos de este lugar, es peligroso.**

Por algún motivo, el sombrero de paja retrocedió a pesar de su naturaleza audaz, tomo a sus compañeros de equipo en sus brazos estirando estos un poco para llevarlos a todos a la vez y salió de ahí, otros Juonins llegaron a la escena para frenar al chico, pero se notaba el miedo en las miradas de algunos, ese chico había sido capaz de herir al Hokage y derrotar a 10 AMBU después de todo.

**-Tranquilos, ni siquiera yo puedo contra todos ustedes, pero volveré, recuerden mi nombre… Gohan…**

* * *

Gracias por leer, bueno, espero les guste, y les aviso que a partir del 10 de abril cambiare mi fic a la sección de x overs de Naruto x DBZ, bueno, adiós y gracias por leer, dejen comentario.


	13. Militar, Épsilon aparece

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados bla bla bla... y tampoco bla bla bla, son de mi autoría bla bla bla, etc, etc.

Gracias a todos los que comentan, que quizá no sean muchos, pero de cualquier forma son geniales, y gracias también a todas las visitas, ¡ya superamos las 2000!, y al parecer mudar el fic a los x overs, disparo los comentarios, y los seguidores…

**Nota: **Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, porque, bueno, es que mi lap. Aun falla, por lo que solo he podido resumir un poco las ultimas partes, pues no me parece justo tardar tanto en actualizar, por cierto, dejo mi dirección de face, por si me quieren agregar: Luis Chávez, mi foto de perfil es una imagen de Motorhead, y mi portada es de la banda de Mago de Oz

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

* * *

**-¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! ¡Lee, toma nota! **Dijo Gai mirando hacia atrás, solo para ver a sus tres discípulos tirados en el piso, ese chico los había derribado de un golpe…

El golpe de Luffy dio directo al blanco, pero por algún motivo a pesar de haber funcionado de maravilla hace un momento, esta vez no le había hecho nada, miro hacia el chico, y se dio cuenta de que su cabello ahora estaba erizado y de color plata, y un aura dorada le rodeaba acompañada de algunos relámpagos azules.

**-Esto me da mala espina, Luffy, llévate a Lee y los otros lejos de este lugar, es peligroso.**

Por algún motivo, el sombrero de paja retrocedió a pesar de su naturaleza audaz, tomo a sus compañeros de equipo en sus brazos estirando estos un poco para llevarlos a todos a la vez y salió de ahí, otros Juonins llegaron a la escena para frenar al chico, pero se notaba el miedo en las miradas de algunos, ese chico había sido capaz de herir al Hokage y derrotar a 10 AMBU después de todo.

**-Tranquilos, ni siquiera yo puedo contra todos ustedes, pero volveré, recuerden mi nombre… Gohan…**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Militar, Épsilon aparece.**

* * *

**-Recuérdenlo, porque pronto, seré el Hokage…**

Dicho esto, levanto su mano en el aire en dirección a la montaña de los Hokages, y una enorme esfera verde de energía se formo en su palma, comenzando a comprimirse junto con un agudo y extraño sonido hasta no ser más grande que la yema de un dedo.

**-Adiós…**

**-¡Espera!** Grito Gai corriendo hacia el chico.

Repentinamente un enorme rayo salió disparado desde la palma de su mano impactando en el centro del monumento al yondaime y destruyéndolo en el acto. El viento creado por el impacto levanto una gran cantidad de piedra y polvo que se extendió por toda la aldea dejando sin visión a Gai por unos instantes antes de que esta se dispersara al menos lo suficiente como para poder ver atreves de ella.

**-¡Maldita sea!, pronto, quizá si lo seguimos podamos alcanzarlo. **Dijo Gai tomando carrera para perseguirlo, después de todo no dejaría que se fuese a escapar tan fácil después de todo el alboroto que había causado.

**-¡Gai, espera!** Grito a sus espaldas un hombre de apariencia mayor, que llevaba puesto un traje de batalla negro con placas metálicas y una profunda y sangrante herida en el hombro.

Detrás de el podían verse a dos AMBU, la máscara de uno de ellos estaba partida a la mitad, dejando ver la mitad de su rostro llena de arañazos y moretones, pero a comparación de su compañero, el había sido afortunado, el otro había perdido un brazo, a simple vista, podría decirse que este había sido aplastado por los escombros, pero la verdad era que aquel chico lo había presionado hasta hacer polvo sus huesos y destrozar sus músculos, para luego beber la sangre que salía a choros de este, la escena había sido tétrica incluso para los más veteranos y experimentados jounins, el hombre ahora estaba inconsciente y era llevado sobre la espalda de su amigo

**-Lord Hokahe, como puede decir eso, ¡el destruyo el monumento al Yondaime!**

**-Mira bien Gai, quizá sea solo un niño, pero está muy por encima de tu nivel…** Dijo el Sandaime apuntando con la mirada a la montaña del monumento.

Gai la miro y quedo petrificado de la impresión, cayó al suelo de rodillas, no solo el monumento al cuarto había sido destruido, sino que la mitad de la montaña había desaparecido completamente.

Mientras tanto, un hombre demacrado por la edad, vestido completamente de blanco y con una venda que cubría tanto su ojo como su brazo derecho… Danzou se encontraba sentado en un trono de madera en la punta de un antiguo mirador que se encontraba casi en la frontera de la aldea, junto a él se encontraban dos de sus más confiables miembros de RAIZ, había presenciado todo el espectáculo, ese chico era algo peligroso, definitivamente no podía dejarlo ir, no importaba cuantos hombres le costase, debían atraparlo por la seguridad de la hoja.

**-¡Ichida! Moviliza a 15 de tus mejores hombres, salgan en grupos de cinco para no causar sospechas, y que cada equipo lleve un rastreador, capturen a ese chico y tráiganlo ante mí, no quiero volver a verte si no regresas con el…**

El AMBU que estaba a su derecha asintió en silencio y desapareció en una nube de humo, no cavia duda que las diferencias de opinión entre él y Sarutobi era enorme, el estaba dispuesto a mandar a sus ninjas a perseguir al chico a sabiendas de el poder de este, y de que era casi una muerte segura, y era por ello, que cuando sus hombres lo encontraran, activaría el segundo sello, después de todo no importaría mucho, una nueva tanda de 30 AMBU de RAIZ elite estaba siendo entrenada… unos cuantos soldados no importaban.

* * *

Gohan llego al bosque y se detuvo en el centro del claro en el que habían entrenado la tarde del día anterior, a pesar de no saber cómo, había detectado una fuerte presencia, quizá al nivel de la de Kakashi, se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, pero ese intruso no hizo ni un solo movimiento, a excepción de uno: Justo antes de que Sakura le hablase, una pequeña capsula azul y blanca con un símbolo parecido a un tres invertido salió volando hacia él, en ese momento Kakashi estaba pensativo, por lo que no se percato de ello, Naruto y Sasuke estaban compitiendo para llegar a la cima antes que el otro , Sakura simplemente había sido demasiado lenta para notarlo, había estado esperando el momento oportuno para darle la capsula.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, el subió a su habitación y la abrió, dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño papel, grueso y de calidad, con un sello parecido a una C dentro de un círculo, que decía simplemente: "Ven a verme al claro a las 1200 horas del día. Épsilon".

Naturalmente, Gohan no había sido tan idiota como para ir desarmado, o sin algún rastro que les ayudara a encontrarlo, había dejado marcas de cortes por varios árboles de camino hacia allá, y ahora mantenía una mano en la empuñadura del hacha, si es que necesitaba usarla.

Pronto, esa presencia volvió a mostrarse, sostuvo el hacha en alto mientras esta salía de detrás de unos árboles justo frente a él. El extraño traía puesta una capucha marrón, algo sucia y rota, llena de fango y hojas secas, posiblemente fruto de algún largo y duro viaje.

Se quito la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, tenía el cabello blanco y erizado, con una banda de aspecto militar que mantenía algunos mechones apartados de sus ojos verde esmeralda, su traje consistía simplemente en un chaleco verde militar de aspecto duro y pesado, y un pantalón holgado del mismo color, acompañado de unas botas marrones, seria a lo mucho un año mayor que Gohan.

**-Volvemos a vernos, amigo.** Le sonrió el recién llegado.

**-¿Quién eres?** Pregunto Gohan sin relajar su postura.

**-¿No me recuerdas? Pero si soy yo, Epsilon, soy… espera, lo activaste no… el código… ¡Cabrón, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en peleas que no puedes ganar sin transformarte!, ¡Esta ya es la tercera vez que pierdes la memoria!**

**-¿La… la tercera?...**

**-No importa, luego lo discutiremos, por ahora solo debes recordar tres cosas, yo hablare sobre como restaurar tu memoria con Delta, si él no puede, estás perdido.**

**-¿Quién es Delta?** Dijo ahora el semi-saiyan distrayéndose.

**-Luego te lo diré, pero recuerda si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo…**

**Primero: Mantente con un grupo de confianza, si te atrapan solo, te llevaran.**

**Segundo: Ahora mismo un tipo llamado Alpha, nos está persiguiendo, no te quedes fijo en un lugar, y marcha hacia la aldea de Suna, ahí tenemos a un amigo, será fácil reconocerle, entrégale esto y te ayudara**. Dijo a la vez que lanzaba un pequeño medallón de plata con una insignia parecida a un tres volteado impresa a relieve en su centro, y luego continúo.

**Tercero: Consigue una espada, te será más útil que esa hacha.**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, antes de tomar el hacha intente encontrar una espada.**

**-Es natural, después de todo, eres un espadachín, para eso estas p… dije de más, ¡Nos vemos después! **Termino a la vez que salía volando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

**-¡Espera!** Contesto el chico comenzando a volar tras él, había sido solo un reflejo, por lo que no podía equilibrarse bien.

Aun así gano velocidad y trato de seguirlo, pero casi de inmediato lo perdió de vista cuando el otro duplico su velocidad de un momento a otro.

**-¡Maldita sea! Es demasiado rápido, y a mí me cuesta volar… no importa, le prometí a Kakashi que iría hacia el puente en cuanto terminara aquí. **Se dijo para sus adentros mientras miraba el medallón que le habían dado.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a volar en dirección al puente, no sin antes dejar el hacha en casa del viejo constructor, al final no había tenido que usarla, pero pensó que quizá hubiese sido mejor, aquel chico le había causado más dudas de las que ya tenía, aun así, a la velocidad que iba llegaría en unos 20 minutos.

**-Ah, Gohan ya viene para acá… **Dijo el jounin peli-plata.

**-¡Qué bien!** Grito Sakura.

**-(Me pregunto cuántos podrá cargar el...) Tsk.**

Gohan decenio tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

**-¡Hola Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke!**

**-¡Hola Gohan!** Contesto Kakashi alegremente mientras tomaba un montón de costales mas, ahora tan solo quedaban algunos.

-¡**Hola Gohan kun!, ¡Qué bueno que viniste!**

**-Toma chico.** Interrumpió nuevamente Kakashi lanzándole unos nueve costales a Gohan quien el tomo rápidamente apilándolos sobre sus brazos.

**-Intenta llevar más si puedes, cuando acabemos con esto debemos ayudar a transportar las vigas.**

**-No hay problema.** Dijo el castaño a la vez que tomaba otros cinco costales con su pierna y los lanzaba al aire dejando que calleran sobre los demás.

-(**Así que eso es lo que hizo Kakashi sensei…) **Pensó Sakura mientras una gota caía por su nuca, era ridícula la facilidad con que el chico y sus sensei cargaban aquellos pesados bultos.

Sasuke miro disimuladamente hacia el algo abrumado, sabía que Gohan era más fuerte que él, y eso ya le costaba admitirlo, pero era absurdo que mientras el cargaba diez con gran dificultad, el se viera completamente fresco aun cargando catorce, la diferencia era demasiada, nuevamente se había convencido, de que debía ayudarle a recuperar su memoria, habiéndolo visto luchar antes con todo su poder, se notaba a lenguas que este no era todo su potencial, y entonces recordó, que incluso después de pelear contra Zabuza, el había dicho algo sobre ser un ser "incompleto".

No sabía a qué se refería, ¿Tal vez viniese de un mundo donde todos son más poderosos que él?, ¿A eso se referiría con estar incompleto?... lo único que sabía, es que si deseaba ver su poder al completo, debía ayudarlo a "completarse", si no, sus oportunidades de volverse más fuerte y derrotar a Itachi, serian casi inexistentes…

**-¡Sasuke!** Grito el peliplata al ver que su alumno volvía a estar en trance haciendo que el uchija se sobresaltase.

Esto causo la risa de Sakura y varios trabajadores, pues el chico había dejado caer todos sus costales al suelo y había pegado un grito de sorpresa, pero todos se callaron en cuanto este les miro con un resplandor color rojo asesino en sus ojos.

Bosques del país del fuego, cerca del valle del fin…

* * *

1:00pm

En el cielo apareció de repente una pequeña estrella de fuego blanca, que comenzó a descender a una velocidad tremenda, de lejos, tan solo podía apreciarse aquella bola de fuego, pero al acercarse más, podía apreciarse apenas a una chica vestida en una armadura color gris plata hermosamente detallada con espirales, debajo de la cual llevaba un traje blanco pegado al cuerpo, su cabello era corto y de un naranja brillante, sus ojos verdes y su tez clara tendrá a lo sumo catorce años.

Se estrello ruidosamente contra las copas de los arboles, que lentamente comenzaron a frenar su caída, mas esto no fue suficiente para pararla y callo contra el suelo con suficiente fuerza aun para crear un gran cráter en el suelo y una onda de fuego que incinero todo en un radio de diez metros.

Intento levantarse como pudo mas no lograba mucho, ¿Quién era aquella chica y como es que había sobrevivido a tal caída?... (Porque yo debería saberlo, aun no he ideado hasta esa parte de la historia, no me pregunten a mi…) Nadie podría decirlo con exactitud.

Sus intentos cesaron y ella cayó derrotada sobre la ardiente tierra que estaba bajo ella…

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y por cierto, notaron lo que está en paréntesis al final del penúltimo párrafo, bueno, es de parte de un muy querido amigo llamado "YO", yo es algo así como una parte de mi mente retorcida como la de cualquier escritor, (Como si los demás estuviesen tan chiflados) que siempre me contradice, y es que, alguna vez oí que los escritores deben de escribir un párrafo de una historia, para luego darse cuenta de que está mal (es una mierda) y corregirlo, una y otra vez, hasta quedar loco.

(Ahora con voz de narrador de DBZ) será este el resultado de aquel ejercicio, podre deshacerme de este jodido (Y apuesto galán) que siempre me contradice… Descúbranlo en (el próximo segmento de cosas sobre mí que a nadie le importan) mi próxima nota al final del capítulo…


	14. Entrenamiento, Naruto vs Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados bla bla bla... y tampoco bla bla bla, son de mi autoría bla bla bla, etc, etc.

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo estos disparates que en conjunto forman esta bizarra historia conocida como "Gohan, el demonio de plata", o GEDP.

**Nota: **Me mandaron un PM donde preguntaban cuantos más pensaba hacer caer del cielo, pues hasta ahora van tres, mas los OC que ya prometí, la duda la causo al parecer, el hecho de que yo dije que no iba a exagerar con los cruces entre dimensiones, bueno, el hecho es que yo me refería a que la trama no girara en torno a eso, es decir, no será algo como " Si no restauramos el equilibrio todo el multiverso estallara", o "Debemos viajar entre dimensiones para derrotar a un antiguo enemigo todo poderoso e inmortal que quiere consumir toda la vida y ha quedado libre porque el tejido del espacio tiempo se deformo", sino que voy a meter a varios personajes y serán importantes en la historia, pero no habrá nada parecido a la película de crisis en tierras infinitas.

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que comenta y me dan el apoy para seguir, y una última cosa, en otro PM, me dijeron que le quitaba todo lo divertido que tenían los chistes de la serie de Naruto, bueno, se los explicare:

Yo no veo Naruto como una simple serie de comedia, sino, como en One piece, veo a un Naruto torpe e idiota que trata de ser aceptado, y se refugia en chistes absurdos para llamar la atención, por ejemplo, cuando en los exámenes grita que va a vencer a todos los que se encuentran en la sala, no me parece divertido, sino, que veo un significado profundo sobre su inseguridad, que le pide a gritos que salga de ahí, mas él se mantiene firme, en resumen, este fic no está en la categoría Comedia, sino en Tragedia, no se sorprendan de lo oscura que pueda ponerse de vez en cuando, es por ello que está en clasificación T.

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

* * *

Sasuke miro disimuladamente hacia el algo abrumado, sabía que Gohan era más fuerte que él, y eso ya le costaba admitirlo, pero era absurdo que mientras el cargaba diez con gran dificultad, el se viera completamente fresco aun cargando catorce, la diferencia era demasiada, nuevamente se había convencido, de que debía ayudarle a recuperar su memoria, habiéndolo visto luchar antes con todo su poder, se notaba a lenguas que este no era todo su potencial, y entonces recordó, que incluso después de pelear contra Zabuza, el había dicho algo sobre ser un ser "incompleto".

No sabía a qué se refería, ¿Tal vez viniese de un mundo donde todos son más poderosos que él?, ¿A eso se referiría con estar incompleto?... lo único que sabía, es que si deseaba ver su poder al completo, debía ayudarlo a "completarse", si no, sus oportunidades de volverse más fuerte y derrotar a Itachi, serian casi inexistentes…

**-¡Sasuke!** Grito el peliplata al ver que su alumno volvía a estar en trance haciendo que el uchija se sobresaltase.

Esto causo la risa de Sakura y varios trabajadores, pues el chico había dejado caer todos sus costales al suelo y había pegado un grito de sorpresa, pero todos se callaron en cuanto este les miro con un resplandor color rojo asesino en sus ojos.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Entrenamiento, Sasuke vs Naruto.**

* * *

Estaban frente a frente, pero aun así no lograba distinguir su rostro, fuera del derruido edificio podían escucharse las sirenas y el extraño ruido que producían sus motores anti gravedad, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella, verdes, tan verdes como las esmeraldas, los miro directamente, y luego vio a su alrededor, otros tres chicos de su edad estaban a su lado, la mirada de terror había quedado grabada a fuego en sus caras, incluso yaciendo muertos sobre el frio suelo, podía apreciarse que no querían volver fuera.

-**No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te hagan daño… ¡Es una promesa! ****Le dijo tratando de sonar los más tranquilo y seguro posible.**

**Luego imágenes al azar comenzaron a fluir por su mente, varias tan horribles y confusas que no quería ni podía describirlas, (Si claaaaro, como si no Leyeses Gantz solo por el gore…) hasta que al final, se detuvo en una, nuevamente esos ojos verdes estaban frente a él, miro a la cunouchi directamente, y nuevamente aquellas palabras…**

-**No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te hagan daño… ¡Es una promesa!**

* * *

Despertó empapado en sudor y algo desorientado, era ya el tercer día desde su pelea con Zabuza, habían estado trabajando en el puente, estaba casi terminado, ahora estaban trabajando en la parte crucial de los últimos tramos, posiblemente estaría terminado para dentro de cinco días, Naruto se había recuperado de la paliza que él, Sakura y Sasuke le habían dado, y todos trabajaban de sol a sol en la construcción, lo que hacía aun más impresionante que Sasuke y Naruto se quedasen entrenando hasta altas horas de la noche, y también lo que hacía comprensible que comieran casi el triple de lo norman, no hacía falta decir que Tsunami estaba encantada de que cada mañana Gohan saliera a pescar y regresara con varios peces de casi su tamaño.

pero todos los días desde entonces… todos los días, aquellas imágenes llegaban a él en sus sueños, algunas veces eran más que otras, pero la chica de ojos verdes, los mismos que los de sakura, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, pero… ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, pero aquello lo hacía sentir triste… como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable…

* * *

**Sakura caminaba junto a Tsunami por el mercado, la situación era peor de lo que creía, normalmente solo estaban por las cercanías del pueblo mientras se dirigían al puente, pero sin embargo, ahora que la acompañaba al único mercado de toda el área, se daba cuenta de la verdadera crisis que vivían, era cierto que ya antes habían escuchado por Tazuna sobre la difícil situación del país, pero era peor de lo que se imaginaba, un pequeño niño de unos seis años la tomo de la camisa para llamar su atención.**

**-Señorita… podría darme algo de comer, no he comido nada desde hace dos días…**** Ella se sintió incomoda ante esto, lo único que traía encima en eso momento eran algunos dulces, los saco y le dio algunos al niño.**

**Este se lo agradeció con una mirada de felicidad que solo se puede ver en la cara de aquellas personas que han sufrido un verdadero infierno al ver un rayo de luz, y que alguien de tan corta edad la tuviera era… miro como el chico se alejaba, pero no comía los dulces, en su lugar, se acerco a la entrada de un callejón, donde se encontraba una caja de cartón cubierta por algunos periódicos, la descubrió y observo como dentro de ella se encontraba una niña que parecía estar muy enferma, el chico le extendió la mano y le entrego los dulces, para luego volver a cubrir la caja y volver a mendigar… **

**Una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla, Tsunami, que se dio cuenta de esto y había observado lo que había hecho el niño, le dijo: ****"No podemos hacer nada por ellos" **

**-¡Pero!... **Exclamo Sakura, pero se cayó al ver como los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de melancolía y tristeza.

**-La única forma de ayudarles es terminando el puente, aun cuando les ayudáramos, tarde o temprano morirían de hambre, todo el pueblo depende de ese puente…**

Pero a pesar de ello, Sakura no podía entender cómo es que podían existir hombres como Gato, que destruían las vidas de los demás tan solo por poder…

* * *

**-Ah, ah, ah. **Jadeo Naruto al aterrizar después de bajar de un salto desde la copa del árbol, miro a Sasuke a su lado, ambos estaban de rodillas y jadeando habían estado practicando desde la mañana, habían pedido a Kakashi un día de descanso para poder entrenar más tiempo, al final, Naruto había convencido a Sasuke de declarar la vez anterior como un empate, y desde entonces todos los días entrenaban de manera infernal… (No tanto como Kenichi… XD)

**-¡Maldita sea!... 100 derrotas… 100 victorias, 22 empates… **Dijo algo alterado el Uchiha mientras hacia una raya con un kunai sobre el tronco de su árbol, indicando otro empate.

**-Sasuke, creo que esto no da resultado, que tal si entrenamos cuerpo a cuerpo…**

**-Bien, pero esta vez necesitamos un réferi, el resultado siempre queda muy cerrado…**

**-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! **

**-¡De que te ríes dobe! **Pregunto el azabache.

**-Nada… es solo que el… ¡el emo vengador que siempre se cree tan superior admite que estoy a su altura! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! **Comenzó a reírse descontrolado el rubio mientras caía de espaldas sobre la tierra.

**-¡A quien llamas emo!... Ja ja ja ja ja… **Se rio Sasuke aun tratando de contenerse, la verdad no sabía porque, pero Naruto comenzaba a caerle bien.

**-¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Gohan dobe?, no pudo dormir ayer así que se quedo en casa.**

**-De acuerdo, ¡vamos!**

* * *

Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente por la construcción, faltaba poco para que el puente estuviera terminado, pero la estructura ahora estaba en un punto crítico, si recibió daño, el trabajo de los últimos meses se perdería, una vez que los soportes estuvieran en su lugar no habría problema, inclusive si Zabuza hubiese atacado antes, pero ahora debían de estar atentos, la verdad le preocupaba haber dejado a los chicos en casa, podrán ser atacados ahí, pero Sakura tampoco seria de mucha ayuda en la construcción, y el espadachín de la niebla no era alguien tonto, si atacaba a mitad de la aldea, seguramente muchos inocentes resultarían heridos, quizá a él no le importara, pero eso significaba dinero perdido para Gato, y por ende, dinero perdido para él, además, si algo le pasara a Sakura, de seguro el no olvidaría que "protector" había sido Gohan con ella la última vez.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke no aguantarían el ritmo si seguían entrenando y trabajando en el puente al mismo tiempo, y por ello había decidido darles un descanso, en cuanto a Gohan, algo en su mirada le decía que los últimos días no había podido dormir bien. (Quizá fuesen las venas rojizas que recorrían sus ojos, o tal vez las ojeras, la verdad no lo sé…)

Pero ahora el tampoco podía hacer mucho, ya que tenía que hacer guardia a Tazuna.

**-Supongo que hoy me tomare un descanso también…** Termino mirando al cielo.

* * *

**-¡Gohan! **Gritaron ambos genin frente a la ventana de la habitación de su compañero.

El aludido callo de su cama sorprendido por el grito y se levanto pesadamente para dirigirse a la ventana.

**-¡Que quieren ahora!** Dijo algo molesto mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza donde se había golpeado al caer.

**-¡Queremos entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿quieres ser el referi?!** Pregunto Naruto con entusiasmo.

**-¡Ah!... ¡Bien, ahora voy!** **(Para eso me despertaron).**

El saiyan se puso su Gi rápidamente y salto por la ventana cayendo junto a sus dos compañeros.

**-Bueno, ¿dónde está el campo?**

**-Tú eres el réferi, decídelo tu, sea donde sea, el dobe no podrá contra mí. **Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción el Uchiha.

**-El teme tiene razón… ¡Oye!**

**-Bueno, si yo puedo decidirlo que les parece por allá.** Señalo hacia un monte que se veía en las cercanías.

**-Los montes me parecen el mejor lugar para entrenar.**

**-¿Y por qué?** Pregunto curioso el Uzumaki.

**-No lo sé… simplemente me parece familiar.**

Con esto los otros dos se quedaron callados, observando como en la cara de su nuevo amigo se dibujaba una sonrisa amplia pero llena de melancolía.

**-¡Bien, vamos! **Dijo el castaño mientras se estiraba y daba un profundo bostezo comenzando a caminar.

Ambos chicos lo siguieron y pronto llegaron al monte.

**-¡Muy bien teme, en guardia!**

**-¡Lo mismo digo dobe!**

Se encontraban frente a frente, el Uchiha tomo una posición extraña que nunca había usado, pero que Gohan reconoció de inmediato como la suya, una posición de defensa y ataque prácticamente perfecta, una mano en alto justo frente a la cara mostrando el antebrazo al contrincante, que permitía defensas rápidas y precisas desde ambos lados, la otra a la altura de la boca del estomago, con el puño apuntando hacia su oponente, para golpes rectos, y quedando en línea recta contra el otro, lo que hacía que la parte trasera de su cuerpo no fuese visible.

Naruto por el otro lado, tenía una posición común, posiblemente la posición estándar de la "Academia Ninja de Konoha" como había oído que llamaban al lugar donde habían aprendido lo básico del combate, esta tenía varias aberturas, pero se encargaba de cubrir puntos vitales como corazón, pulmones e hígado, mas sin embargo, las costillas inferiores y el estomago eran muy vulnerables.

No necesitaba tener sus recuerdos para saber quien tenía la ventaja, pues a pesar de todo, viejos hábitos eran difíciles de olvidar, y uno de ellos, era su forma de luchar, y obviamente, un ninja debería ser bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, más sin embargo no podía compararse con un guerrero.

**-Bueno… ¡comiencen!** dijo dando una mirada cómplice a Sasuke, definitivamente tenía que preguntarle como la había dominado en tan poco tiempo.

Naruto fue el primero en atacar, salió disparado a una gran velocidad hacia Sausuke lanzándole una patada al abdomen, definitivamente habían mejorado desde que los conoció, pero Naruto era el que más rápido lo había logrado, ahora quizá tuviese el mismo nivel que Sasuke.

El uchiha utilizo su mano delantera para bloquearla y con la otra lanzo un golpe que Naruto esquivo por los pelos saltando hacia atrás y distanciándose de su oponente.

**-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!** Grito mientras hacía sellos con sus manos.

**-¡Sharingan! **Le siguió el otro mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y un aspa aparecía en ellos.

Junto a Naroto aparecieron tres clones que saltaron hacia Sasuke lanzándole varios kunais, este los esquivo con facilidad y se dispuso a enfrentar a los clones, golpeo a uno en la nariz y este desapareció en una nube de humo, luego lanzo una patada al segundo, pero antes de hacer contacto dos clones mas lo atraparon de las manos por la espalda y los primeros dos por las piernas dejándolo inmovilizado.

**-¡Pero qué!... cuando lo hizo, ¡Gohan!...**

**-Cuando lanzo los kunais y tú los esquivaste dos de ellos se transformaron en clones. **Respondió este con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-¡De veras!, iba a usar esto contra Zabuza, pero nos derroto antes de poder usarlo, aun así, eso me dio la idea… ¡Esta es mi nueva técnica: ¡Combo destructor del Kage no Bunshin No. 1!**

El sharingan podría ser bueno para predecir movimientos, pero no podía hacerlo mientras su oponente no estaba a la vista, y las nubes que crearon los clones al aparecer habían sido perfectas para eso.

Naruto creó dos clones más y salto en el aire seguido por los otros dos, uno de ellos impulso al segundo y al original aun más arriba y luego desapareció, el segundo hizo lo mismo y Naruto quedo a una altura increíble, dio varias vueltas en el aire y luego estiro su pierna comenzando a caer a una velocidad vertiginosa en dirección a Sasuke, quien luchaba por soltarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente consiguió liberar una de sus manos con la que hizo desaparecer a los dos clones que le tomaban de los brazos.

**-¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!**

Los clones que detenían sus piernas de inmediato trataron de cambiar la trayectoria de la bola de fuego, pero fue inútil, pues el uchiha ya no tenía control sobre ella y Naruto se precipitaba hacia la gran bola de llamas, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella, Gohan voló y lo atrapo en el aire salvándolo de una muerte segura.

Lo dejo nuevamente sobre tierra y le pidió que deshiciera el kage no bunshin, cosa que el hizo de inmediato.

**-¡El ganador es Sasuke!... ¡Pero pierde por intento de homicidio!**

**-¡Que!... pero yo no quería matar a Nruto.**

**-¡Pero casi lo haces teme! ¡Casi me vuelves pollo rostizado! ¡¿Y cuando has oído que un pollo rostizado sea Hokage?!... ¡Nunca! **

**-El tiene razón Sasuke, quizá hubieras perdido si no utilizabas ese Jutsu, pero aun así pudiste haberlo matado… **Termino el saiyan.

Sasuke solo se quedo en silencio, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el cielo se torno gris por un momento, y un enorme agujero morado se abrió en el, dejando caer lo que parecía ser una persona.

**-Creo Que eso de caer del cielo se está volviendo una moda… **Dijo algo extrañado Gohan.

* * *

Un chico de unos trece años, medianamente fornido que utilizaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una chaqueta de cuero, con una hombrera metálica, una camisa blanca, que usaba tres collares colgados del cuello y cabello rubio alborotado y ojos verdes claro, caía a gran velocidad desde el cielo, lo último que recordaba era estar en una batalla, costumbre para él, pero de repente un circulo morado había aparecido en el cielo sobre él y lo había succionado, ahora caía sobre un monte, tomo un collar negro con forma de cristal, posiblemente de obsidiana u ónix, y lo apunto hacia el suelo.

**-¡Shot!** Grito, y de la punta del collar una energía de color oscuro salió disparada, reduciendo su velocidad y dejando un gran cráter en el suelo.

**-Auch, eso dolió…** Dijo el extraño mientras se sobaba la pierna, ya que al parecer el ataque anterior no había sido suficiente y se la había roto.

* * *

Bueno, quiero ver que descubran quien es el chico de los collares, es una versión modificada, pero les daré una pista, es de un Final Fantasy, aunque le hice varios cambios, de hecho, lo único que tienen en común es su apariencia.

**Yo:** Si… sigo aquí, y sigo jodiendo….

Bueno, como algunos sabrán, en mi última nota al final, les presente a yo, algunos me preguntaron se hablaba enserio, la respuesta es sí, y es que cada capítulo de GEDP, Es escrito horas después que el ultimo, y todo lo demás que me tarde en subirlo, es simplemente el tiempo que tardo en corregirlo, además de algunos antecedentes de traumas psicológicos que ya tengo, ahora, cada vez que hago o escribo algo, siento que soy un idiota y que no debería hacerlo de la forma A, sino de la forma B, y luego me doy cuenta que la forma C es la mejor, para luego descartarla por la forma D. Y así sucesivamente, aunque de hecho esto no tiene una voz propia, es lo que me da hincapié a crear a "Yo", ya que a pesar de nunca decir nada, siempre me jode, es decir, no oigo una segunda voz en mi cabeza, sino que oigo mi voz en mi cabeza jodiendome a cada instante aunque yo no lo intente, como esas rayas rojas del corrector de Windows que no desaparecen hasta que le das clic y corriges el error ortográfico.


End file.
